Saviors and Troubles
by NudgeThePyro
Summary: Vampire!AU! Lucy, Levy and Juvia are the school bully targets of Magnolia High. Lyon, Sting, and Jet are the main bullies towards the three girls. One day, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray will save them from their tormentors. Natsu asked them to join their guild, Fairy Tail. NaLu, Gruvia, Gale story. Rated for a reason folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I have other stories I should be working on, Like Our Song (Which is going to be on every last song I own. So close to 400 chapters). But the 'rights' to this story were given to me in February 2014 and I just found out on August 31, 2014! So Thanks to CrystalWhiteWolf for that…. After a little bit of editing, this is the first chapter of fourteen chapters that are completed other than the editing.  
**

**Summary**: Vampire!AU! Lucy, Levy and Juvia are the school bully targets of Magnolia High. Lyon, Sting, and Jet are the main bullies towards the three girls. One day, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray will save them from their tormentors. Natsu asked them to join their guild, Fairy Tail. NaLu, Gruvia, Gale story.

-Chapter 1-

Three pairs of feet ran frantically through the silent and dark streets of Magnolia.

"This can't be happening! Not now!" A teenage girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes panted.

"It's a weekend! You'd only think they would do this at school!" Another girl with short, blue hair gasped.

"Why do they even do this to us?" A curly blue haired girl grunted as they continued to run. The trio came across an ally thinking it would be a good way to hide from their chasers. The girls ran towards the back of the ally where the light of the street lamp didn't reach. Soon more foots steps were herd running in their direction.

"C'mon you losers! Where'd you go?" A male voice questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, we only want to have a little fun." another male voice snickered.

"Hey! I think they went down here." a third man's voice called. 

The running steps stopped and walked slowly down the alley the girls were hiding. "Oh Lucy! Where are you?" The man with blonde spikey hair sang out with a laugh. The blonde girl, Lucy, coward further in to the corner she was hiding in when she herd Sting call out to her.

"Heehee, Juvia, you owe me something, where did you go?" The other man, the one with spikey silver hair, said punching his left fist into his right palm. The curly haired girl, Juvia, whimpered as Lyon called to her.

"Oh Levy! Come here, all I want is to play!" The third man laughed out. Levy frowned when Jet called to her.  
Everything became silent. The boys were waiting for any signs of movement or breathing. Then Juvia wiggled, causing a nearby trashcan to topple over with a deafening crash. "Juvia!" Levy and Lucy gasped.

"Juvia's sorry!" Juvia cried out. 

"Found you!" Sting laughed from above the scared girls.

-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned rolling over. 

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

The clock fell to the floor with a thud. Lucy sat up stretching. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, letting out a hiss of pain at the pressure. "What the..." she asked confused, then she remembered. "Oh yeah... Sting hit me last night." Lucy sighed. The young woman rose up from the bed and walked tiredly to the mirror, she checked out her eye, seeing that it was swollen and purple. "Well, it could've been worst if it wasn't for those other guys who came." Lucy walked to her bathroom, grabbing her clothes as she did so, to get ready for school. 

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy came out the bathroom in her school uniform, make-up also covering her black eye.

"Alright! Time to get Juvia, and Levy."

She walked out into the loud and rowdy Girls Dorm hallway. Turning to her left, she went to room 103, Levy's room. She knocked on the door; a soft thud was heard on the other side of the door before Levy's muffled voice was rang on the other side. Lucy stood and waited patiently for her friend with her hands behind her back, and humming softly while rocking on her heels, she heard her name being called.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned her head to see a tall, thin and very pretty blue haired girl walking towards her, waving.

"Oh, hi Juvia!" She said waving back.

"Are you waiting for Levy?" Juvia asked.

"Yep, she should be out any second." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Hello guys!" Levy said energetically to her friends as the door swung open, revealing the petite bookworm with her bag in hand and school uniform on.

"Hi Levy." Juvia said, giving her friend a 'good morning' hug. Lucy smiled and hugged Levy also.

"So are we ready?" Lucy asked. Juvia and Levy nodded. "Alright, let's go! Don't want to be late." Lucy said walking away from them.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast!" Levy complained trying to catch up to Lucy.

"Do you want to be stopped by Minerva?" Lucy questioned. Levy became silent and ran to Lucy.

"Wait for Juvia!" Juvia cried out when Lucy and Levy turned the corner.

-

Juvia, Lucy and Levy arrived at their first period class first. "Thank god we got here first." Lucy smiled walked to her seat.

"Now we won't get teased." Levy sang out while sitting down. Juvia smiled and sat down as well. The trio waited in silence as they watched other students walked into the room. '_Oh! I forgot a pencil. I'll be right back.'_ Lucy remembered, getting up from her seat. She walked to the teacher's desk to get a pencil, that's when Natsu, her crush, walked into the room. Lucy looked at him and blushed when he looked back. _'Oh my god! He's looking at me, he never did that before!'_ Lucy squealed inside her head. Not paying attention to anything around her, Lucy tripped over someone's backpack on the ground. "Eek!" Lucy shrieked as she began to fall to the ground. Her eyes closed tight, waiting for the pain from hitting the ground, it never came, all she felt was a warm pair of arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Natsu, looking at her in concern. "N-Natsu! Thank you!" She squeaked out as he helped her to her feet.

"Anytime," he smiled at her. But not just any smile, a heart stopping, cheeky, toothy, and hottest grin she had ever seen in her life. "Just be careful next time." he said walking to his seat. 

Lucy blushed madly as she walked back to her desk, forgetting about the pencil and all the stares from the jealous fan girls.

"My gosh! Lucy, are you ok?" Levy asked. The still dazed blonde absently nodded. "Natsu caught you! That was so cute!" Juvia said smiling.

"Yeah, it was, but what did he say to you?" Levy asked excitedly. It took a minute for Lucy to speak

"H-he told me to be careful." Lucy replied. Juvia and Levy were going to speak again, but their teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class!" He said happily. "Good morning Mr. Gildarts," the class droned, while taking their seats. "We have a lot to do today, so take out your textbooks and open them to page 164."

(After school)

Levy, Lucy, and Juvia walked out of the school, heading to their dorm. "That was so embarrassing!" Juvia groaned, looking down to her semi-damp sweater vest and white blouse underneath.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Gray stuck up for you!" Levy nudged Juvia's side with her elbow. Juvia began to blush as she remembered him sticking up to Lyon for her.

_*Flashback*_

The girls entered the crowded and loud lunch room. "What's for lunch today?" Juvia asked her friends.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to eat today." Levy replied. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me neither, I'm going to start on some homework." Lucy said.

"Oh, ok. Well, Juvia will see you in a little." Juvia said walked to the lunch line. As the young lady stood in the slowly moving line, she noticed Lyon talking with a group of guys at a nearby table. Juvia's heart dropped as she prayed that he wouldn't notice her. Sadly, he did. Lyon walked in front of her.

"Hello Juvia," he said smirking. Juvia glared at him.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Oh, just wondering how my favorite loser is doing." Lyon replied. Before Juvia could retort, a deeper voice cut her off. The new man had messy dark hair and dark blue, closer to onyx, eyes.

"Lyon, don't call Juvia a loser." Gray said, he happened to be in front of Juvia in the line. _'G-gray! He never stuck up for me before.'_ Juvia thought, blush erupting on her cheekbones.

Lyon laughed. "Make me," he taunted before he turned around and grabbed his cup of water and tossed it onto Juvia. "What the hell Lyon!" Gray yelled.

"Oh shut up Gray." Lyon laughed sitting back down. Gray almost punched his sorry ass, but he saw Juvia begin to cry, and run out the lunch room with her friends.

"Juvia..." Gray whispered quietly. The dark haired man looked back to Lyon, who was laughing with another group of people like nothing even happened.

_*End of flashback*_

The trio was back at the girls dorm when Levy excused herself. "I need to go guys, I got a lot of homework." Levy hugged her friends. "See you later!" The petite girl disappeared around the corner.

Lucy waved, and then looked at her watch. Five thirty-seven. The blonde turned towards her friend. "Hey Juvia, want to go get dinner?" Lucy asked.

Juvia shook her head, "Sorry Juvia can't, Juvia has a lot of homework as well. Some other time ok?" Juvia said.

"Alright, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy gave Juvia a hug, both saying a goodnight before Lucy went back in the direction they had come earlier. 

At her door, Lucy searched her backpack for her room key. Having no such luck, Lucy threw her head back in disappointment and blew a stream of air out of her mouth. "Damn..." Lucy muttered, she had left her key, now she'll have to buy a new one. "Oh, well," Lucy sighed and walked back down to the office. "Let's see..." Lucy said to herself. "Today was a horrible day I guess... Tomorrow I got a test in class, a quiz in Mrs. Aries class, Oh! And also a proj-" Lucy stopped thinking and let out squeal as she tripped, over what she will never know, for a second time that day. Lucy shut her eyes tight, expecting the impact of the ground this time. Once again, it never came, and she herd chuckling above her. She cracked one eye open her eyes to see a familiar head of rose pink hair again.

"That's the second time I had to save you today." He chuckled.

"Natsu?" Lucy felt her face heating up.

"Hi Lucy." He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy sat at her desk, glaring at the words in her history text book, trying to find information about Julius Ceaser. "Ugh! This book is useless," she groaned, throwing the book somewhere to her left. She sat back in her chair, massaging her temples she mumbled about how she need to go the library. The petite teen sighed pulling on a sweater over her orange tank and sliding on her red sandals. Levy sighed, got up and left to the library.

======== (At the library)========

Levy walked to the 'C' section of the history section, her finger dragging along the spines of the books. "Hmm... let's see... Ceaser... Ceaser..." Levy whispered. "Ah! There it is." She looked up at the top shelf, knowing she may not be able to reach, Levy stood up on her tippy toes, trying to reach the book. "Grr! Why Do I have to be so short." She complained. She stood back to stare at the book with her hands on her hips, she then began to look around for something to stand on. Levy looked down the aisle, spotting a chair at a deserted table. "That'll have to work." She said, going to grab the chair, she dragged it back to where the book was, stepping up on the chair, she grabbed it. She jumped in victory, just as a gigantic and familiar figure rounded the corner.

Gajeel, her crush, stared at her. Blushing madly, the chair she was standing on leg suddenly broke and Levy began to fall backwards. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a quiet squeak, the book in her hand tumbled to the floor. As she waited for the impact of the ground (unknowingly slipping into a pattern frequented by Lucy Heartphillia), she felt a pressure underneath her knees and around her shoulder- upper back area. L:evy opened her eyes, looking at very firm and broad chest covered in a black shirt. Gajeel had dashed down the aisle to catch the falling girl.

"You ok shrimp?" Gajeel asked her.

Levy nodded. "Yes, and don't call me shrimp, metal head!" Levy shot back.

Gajeel glared at her "Don't call me metal head!" 

"Then don't call me shrimp!" 

"Shrimp!" Gajeel snickered. 

"Metal Head!" Levy giggled. 

They both ended up laughing, and being shushed by the librarian. "So, what are you doing here so late?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm just doing a report about Julius Ceaser, for Mrs. Aries class." Levy replied, walking back to the table, dragging the chair behind her. Gajeel followed, and took the chair from her, she mumbled thanks.

"I could help you if you want to." Gajeel offered as they got to the table.

"Really? I would love for you to help!" Levy blushed and made a small smile.

"Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do." Gajeel replied sitting down.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy said softly, sitting next to him.

- (With Lucy) -

Lucy took a bite of her turkey sandwich, watching Natsu, who was stuffing his face and making a mess. "Why did you take me out to eat anyway?" She asked her pink haired savior.

"Well, I think you're pretty cool." Natsu replied, shoving a sandwich in his mouth. Lucy looked down into her lap and blushed. "And you're weird." He laughed as Lucy glared at him.

"I'm not weird!" Natsu chuckled at her. "Sure you are, you collect keys." He stated.

"They aren't just keys, they Celestial Keys, the represent the stars." Lucy explained.

"How so?" Natsu asked through all the food in his mouth.

"Well, they're star constellation names. Like, Leo the Lion, or Cancer the Crab. They also tell you your zodiac sign! When is your birthday day, I can tell you your zodiac." Lucy said excitedly. Natsu blinked, and answered

"Um... I was born November 11th" He replied. "Then your zodiac is Scorpio!" She replied.

"That's cool!" Natsu said. Lucy sat in silence and watched him eat. A couple minutes had passed before she spoke again. 

"You know, you might be made fun of if you're caught being with me." Natsu shook his head "I really don't care Lucy." She blushed "But, you might get teased and bullied too." She said concerned.

"Like I said, I don't care. They won't even try to bully me anyway; I'm on the football team after all." Natsu laughed.

Lucy only frowned deeper, "I'll get bullied worst, y'know with your 'fan girl club', they'll hate me and do things to me." she whispered.

Natsu scowled. "I will not let anyone hurt you Lucy. Not anymore. When I saw you that night in the ally, when that bastard Sting hit you, I swore I wouldn't let anymore or anything hurt you anymore."

Lucy gasped. "Y-you were the o-one who saved us?" Lucy stuttered.

Natsu looked at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, Gray and Gajeel as well."

- (With Juvia) -

Juvia was lying on her bed, thinking about the event at lunch with Gray. Blush erupted across her cheekbones at the thought of her knight in shining armor. She turned to her side and sighed. "Gray..." she murmured, clutching her frantically beating heart, while thinking of him.

Then, her stomach growled. The bluenette forgot that she hadn't eaten at all that day. "Juvia will just have to go get something at the cafeteria then." She got up from her bed, throwing on a sweatshirt and high top sneakers. Grabbing her wallet off her dresser, she headed out the door, towards the cafeteria. 

Once in the cafeteria, she saw only a few groups of kids, sitting around chatting, eating, and a group was just sitting with their ear buds or headphones in while. She walked up to the Subway stand.

"What would you like to have, ma'am?" The old man asked Juvia.

"Turkey flat bread, with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, spinach, peppers, and ranch please. As well as a coke, please." Juvia replied. "Sure thing, that'll be seven fifty please." Juvia handed him the money, while he handed her the food. She thanked him and went to go sit down at an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Juvia turned to see Gray Fullbuster, his dark hair was messy and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"N-no," Juvia stuttered while blushing madly.

He sat down next to her, looking down at the table as a smile tugged on his (perfect) lips. "I'm sorry for what Lyon did to you earlier today. I wish could've prevented it." Gray's fist clenched on the table in anger, Juvia shook her head.

"It's not Gray's fault. Besides, Juvia is fine." she replied.

He sighed. "I know. I just feel bad that you got teased and laughed at. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, especially you." He said sadly.

Juvia blushed at the compliment. "You don't need to feel sorry for Juvia, really, its ok! You don't need to care." Juvia said shocked.

"I do care for you." He murmured.

Juvia's blush intensified. "Really?" Gray nodded, looking straight in to her eyes.

"Yes, I really do," he grinned.

"T-thank you," Juvia let a wide smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Juvia is happy that you care." The young woman said.

"It's no problem." Gray laughed.

Juvia lost the bright smile, a frown tugging on the corners of her mouth. "But, you might get teased as well, if you're caught talking to Juvia." She said.

"Nah, I'm on the football team, everyone respects me for that, and wouldn't dare tease me." he explained. Juvia smiled.

"J-Juvia would be happy if you would like to be Juvia's friend." Juvia blushed.

Gray chuckled and smiled at her "I would love to be your friend, Juvia."

**Okay, the next update would be until the weekend or something like that. Maybe Friday night since I have school and Tennis practice. BTW: This chick from Coppers Cove hates me because we had to play a deuce and I won by one point! Any way, see you guys next time I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this by far the longest chapter in this Fic. Almost three thousand words. It's because the chapter after this one was originally a bonus one and I was not about to post that as s separate chapter and it worked as an ending to this one so that what is going to be. Enjoy Saviors and Troubles! (Beware, there is a lot of Nalu in this chapter and mention of slight-SLIGHT- sexual assault for Gale along with some weird Gruvia feels)**

* * *

"Thank you so much Gajeel!" Levy said for the hundredth time that night. Hugging the newly checked out book to her chest as she skipped along the path, next to her, Gajeel groaned.

"Geez, stop thanking me." Gajeel complained. Levy giggled and smiled.

"Fine, will you take me back to my dorm?" She asked blushing.

"Sure," he replied "Uh, which building was it again?" Levy laughed at him not knowing.

"I can't believe you don't know! Follow me." She walked away from Gajeel at brisk speed for such short legs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gajeel called out for the petite bluenette, catching up to the blue haired girl. "Hold on a second."

Levy suddenly stopped walking, almost causing Gajeel to bump into her back. "What? What is it?" Gajeel asked as he came to stand next to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Levy blushed as she looked side to side. "Can't you hold it?" Gajeel said impatiently. "N-not really." she squirmed a bit. "I'll be back in a second!" She ran towards the girl's restroom.

Once she finished, Levy walked out, happy without that nagging feeling. But the good feeling didn't last very long. As she began to walk back to where she had left Gajeel, a voice in the darkness called out to her.

"Hey Levy," someone said from behind her.

The young woman froze on the spot before she turned to see Jet. "J-jet?" she questioned. He sauntered towards her slowly, as she walked backwards, trying to put some kind of distance between them, until her back met the cold, damp wall of the outhouse. Jet snickered and trapped her between him and the wall, moving his left hand along the wall, until he met her arm. His fingertips traced the appendage to her shoulder, then her collarbone, to her neck, finally landing on her left cheek as Jet's eyes lingered the exposed skin of her chest. Every place his eyes touch of his fingers brushed, sent a shiver of fear down her spine, but Levy couldn't do anything as she was paralyzed by panic and terror.

"How you doing tonight, baby?" He asked, rubbing his thumb against her he cheek softly.

"Go away, Jet." Finding her voice, Levy glared, swatting his hand away. The young lady seemed to regain her thoughts and command over her body and recoiled away from his touch while sending a glarer his direction. She tried pushing him out of her personal space. Jet snatched her wrist in one hand and pinned them above her head. Even though his movement was swift, he wobbled on his feet slightly, and then she could smell the acidic odor of alcohol wafting from his body.

"Hey, hey, hey... Take it easy baby." He whispered going closer to her face.

Their faces were now a nose length apart, Levy turned her head to the side. Jet whispered, the stink of his breath making her gag slightly, "gim'me a kiss." An unwelcomed heat engulfed her face even though she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No. You're drunk." She said. Jet ignored her. His free hand coming up, squeezing her jaw tightly and painfully, forcing her to turn her head and face him, Jet captured her small lips. Levy eyes widened in absolute horror. Someone had taken her first kiss! She felt the familiar burn of tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. _Do something!_ Levy yelled at herself when something wet and foreign brushed against her pursed lips. Levy bit his tongue, which was threatening to enter her mouth. He immediately moved his face away, a hand over his mouth. Jet backed away, and slapped her, hard. She let out a scream of pain as her face whipped to the side, and she hit her head against the wall behind her. "Don't you dare try that again you little bitch!" He yelled at her as she slumped to the ground with the side of her head in her hands.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?!" a growl sounded behind Jet. Levy smiled with joy when she saw Gajeel. She had never been happy to see someone in her whole life.

"Gajeel!" She cried out. Jet backed away, and Levy dashed towards Gajeel, hugging him, nearly causing both of them to fall. "Thank you so much!" she cried into his chest. Gajeel was taken aback by her actions and just patted her head. His attention snapped back to Jet, who was standing and glaring at Gajeel.

"Now get out of here!" Gajeel yelled at Jet. Jet tsked and walked away, stumbling and swaying every once in a while. Levy pulled away from her hugging and gave a small smile.

"Let's go now, please." She said.

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded, giving her a small smile as well.

* * *

Gray and Juvia sat in the cafeteria, talking about everything from animals to classes and their dreams for the future. Neither had any idea of what the really wanted to do after high school. They just laughed and chatted for a while, until one of the stand managers came over to them.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the Cafeteria is closed and we can't let you two stay her any longer." The old lady told them. Juvia looked down to her phone; it read that it was ten o'clock. Juvia gasped at the time, it was still a school night and she hadn't intended to be out for over two hours. Gray noted the distress on her face and stood up.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Gray smiled slightly, causing Juvia to flush red in her cheeks.

"Gray does not have to do that for Juvia." She insisted, "Juvia can get home by herself." The bluenette stood and grabbed her phone and wallet.

"No way am I about to let you walk home in dark by yourself. I am going to walk you back whether you like it or not." Gray reached out and grabbed her hand. The dark haired man began walking towards the entrance to the cafeteria with a flustered Juvia in tow. When the duo pushed through the doors, they were immediately greeted by a rush of chilly wind. Gray noticed the sweatshirt she had on was uselessly thin.

"Are you cold, Juvia?" Gray asked the young lady. He genuinely wanted to make Juvia as comfortable as possible. She shook her head, even though they both knew that she was. Gray, being the gentlemen he was, shrugged off his black and white lettermen jacket, putting it over Juvia's shoulders.

"Thank you, Gray." Juvia murmured, "Won't Gray get cold now?"

"No, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"Gray," the dark haired man grunted. "Back there, you said that you cared. Not that Juvia is complaining but why?"

"Why what?" Gray cocked an eyebrow at the blue haired woman beside him. Why did he care? What kind of question was that.

"Why do you care about Juvia? No one else does, so why are you different than the rest?"

"You aren't asking the right questions. But I care because _you_ are different and it isn't fair that you are treated the way you are. But do not mistake that as pity. Besides, it is hard to not to care for you. You are smart, beautiful, funny and a great person. Those people who would laugh at you are missing out on the greatest person any one will ever meet." Gray smiled down to Juvia.

Juvia and Gray continued to walk in silence until they reached the dorm. "You need to rest, we have school tomorrow."

"Right." Juvia shrugged of the jacket and held it out for Gray to take. "Thank you for letting Juvia borrow it."

"Keep it, I don't mind." Gray pushed it back towards her, "I hardly ever wear that thing anyways." Juvia smiled and slightly laughed at that. Gray looked into her ocean blue hues that sparkled as she laughed. Gray leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Juvia instantly stopped laughing and she blushed a bright red. "Good night Juvia. I be back tomorrow morning." Numbly, Juvia nodded and watched as the figure faded into the background.

_Oh, god. _Juvia thought_. I think I'm in love with Gray._

* * *

Lucy was so shocked about what Natsu had just told her. He saved her, and her friends, from Jet, Lyon and Sting.

"Whoa. Um, thank you so much Natsu." Lucy said, a healthy red creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks. Natsu smiled his toothy grin.

"Anytime!" He replied putting more food in his mouth. After that, they continued to eat in silence. Lucy watched as Natsu kept eating and eating and couldn't help to wonder how he stays so well built when he eats so much food. Lucy wonders in her thoughts. _He probably works out a lot then..._ She blushed a mad red while picturing Natsu working out. _Oh lord! What are you thinking Lucy! _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Natsu broke the silence with a big sigh.

"Aaah, that was good!" He smiled.

"How can you eat so much?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Well, I guess it's because of who I am," he joked.

"Right..." Lucy said, uncertainly.

The two left the small shop, after Lucy had to pay for the meal much to her annoyance, and started heading back to the school. It was a comfortable silence most of the walk, both parties wondering in their thoughts. Natsu was watching Lucy as she walked along the canal's edge, humming softly to herself.

_She looks pretty cute like that._ He smiled to himself, getting a great idea. "Hey, Lucy." He stopped walking.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle from the streetlamps around them.

"Do you want to join a Guild?" Natsu asked casually, his hands resting behind his head as he stared at her, a wide smile sitting on his lips.

Lucy blinked like an owl. "A... Guild?" She said confused, turning to fully face him.

"Yeah, it's practically a job, and a fun place to just hang out at on the weekends." Natsu explained. Lucy put a hand on her chin, thinking about what he offered.

"It'll also make people think more of you, in a good way, a lot of people want to join this guild. It's the most famous in all of Fiore." He said, trying to persuade her.

"So I won't get teased and bullied anymore?" Lucy asked, the offer and opportunity to escape the constant harassment seem way too good to be good. At least not without some kind of catch.

"Yup! And if you're with me, I'm sure of it." Natsu smiled.

Lucy thought it out for a minute. "I'm in! I'll join." Lucy said excitedly.

"Alright!" Natsu was happy about this, he thought she would've turned him down for a second. _But Master won't be that much pleased_. He thought sadly.

"Oh! I got to tell Levy and Juvia about this!" Lucy said, walking off again.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, grabbing her wrist before she could go any further.

"What?" she questioned, he head tilted to the side.

"Don't tell your friends about this quite yet. Okay?"

Lucy looked confused. "Why not?" Natsu hesitated before he answered the blonde.

"Um… You'll find out soon enough, as well as them." Natsu let ggo of her wrist and opted to hold her hand instead. "Once you get the guild mark, they'll know. As well as you, Luce." Natsu pointed to the tattoo looking thing on his right shoulder.

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Alright, I always thought those were just tattoos." Lucy pointed out.

"No, they're stamps to show you're in the guild." Natsu explained.

"Does it hurt?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Natsu shook his head. "Not at all." he replied, walking away again. "Now let's go, its almost 10, you'll need sleep for school tomorrow." Lucy gasped.

"I totally forgot it was a weekday!" she face palmed, and walked next to Natsu, the rest of the way back.

* * *

Natsu and I arrived at the girls dorm, very excited about joining the guild.

"I guess this is where I leave." Natsu said. I was sad to have him go, It was only 10, and I know we both don't go to sleep at this hour.

"No, why don't you stay for a bit?" I asked a bit quickly. Natsu blinked and tilted his head.

"Aren't guys not allowed in the girls dorm after 7?" he asked. Oh, I forgot about that.

"Yeah, but you could pass as a girl with your pink hair!" I laughed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Hey! It's not pink, it's red!" Natsu argued with a pout. His pout is so cute.

I giggled. "Sure, now let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and running into the girls' dorm.

"O-oi! Slow down!" Natsu yelled.

"Here it is." I said pointing at my door.

"Next time, don't drag me." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now c'mon." I replied opening up my door and walking into my room. Natsu followed behind, looking around.

"It's so girly," he stated.

"That's because I'm a girl!" I retorted. My room had poster of bands I liked, One Direction, Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, just to name a few, also a pink laptop on my desk, pink lampshades and curtains, and purple with pink dots, sheets cover my bed.

"Whatever, I like your room though, it's bigger than the boy dorm rooms."

"Seriously, that sucks." I replied sitting on a small sofa in front of a TV.

"Oh! You play the Xbox?" Natsu asked excitedly sitting next to me.

I nodded. "Mmhmm! Levy, Juvia, and I always play Call of Duty on weekends."

Natsu jumped up and pointed at me. "I Challenge you in COD!" I laughed.

"You can't beat me. Challenge accepted!" I got up, turned on the Xbox and remotes, and put in COD.

"Get ready to get your ass beat." Natsu said.

* * *

I jumped in the air. "Yes! I won!" I began to do a little victory dance.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed setting the controller down, rather roughly.

"Cheater!" Natsu accused, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from me.

"Aww, Is little Natsu upset that he got beat by a girl." I teased with a baby voice. Natsu sulked further, and 'hmph'-ed. I smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked. He perked up little.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"C'mon, I'll show you." We both walked to the small fridge I had in my room.

"You got alcohol?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Oh no! That's Cana's she asked me to hold it for her." Natsu shrugged.

"Go figure." he bent down and grabbed a can from the six pack.

"Hey! You can't drink that. You're under age!" I said, trying to grab the can away from him. "No, I'm not." He smiled and began to drink. I sighed, "Oh whatever." I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and went to sit on the sofa again. Natsu sat next to me.

I set my drink on the coffee table. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" He asked. "Netflix," I replied, handing him the Xbox controller.

"You choose them movie." He nodded, and started looking through the movies in Netflix.

Couple minutes later, he spoke. "How about this movie?" I looked at the TV, and laughed.

"Seriously? Twilight?" I asked.

"What? It's a pretty good movie, and aren't girls supposed to like Twilight?" Natsu said.

"I don't like Twilight." I said.

"Alright then, how about this movie?" He said, smirking. I turned to the TV again, my stomach dropped.

"Paranormal Activity? Do we have to watch this?" I yelled, scared.

"C'mon! It's not that bad," he said.

"Yes it is!" I whined. I felt Natsu move closer to me.

"It's ok, I'll protect you." He said smiling.

* * *

"That was so scary!" I squeaked, clinging onto Natsu. I heard him laughing and glared. "It's not funny." He laughed more.

"Yes it is! You were practically on top of me the whole time," he teased.

I gasped and jumped off him. "S-sorry." I stuttered. Natsu got up as well.

"Nah, it's ok. I better be going." he said walking to the door. I grabbed his wrist before he could go further. He looked at me confused.

"U-um.." I blushed "Could you s-stay? I'm still scared." I asked. Natsu stayed silent for a moment then spoke.

"Ok, I'll stay."

I smiled. "Thank you, I'm going to go change now." I said, walking to the bathroom. Natsu walked to the bed, and waited for me.

I came out of the bathroom to see Natsu lying on the bed, with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I walked over to the bed, and crawled under the sheets. "You don't have to stay all night, at least until I fall asleep." I whispered closing my eyes. Natsu shifted, and I felt him pull me towards him. I gasped and blushed tomato red.

"Good night, Luce." He whispered. I smiled at the name he called me. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

* * *

**Thanks to: The two Geust, NeverInUrWildestDreams (twice!), MCR1Fan, Yolo1234, and WaterDragonMaverick for reviewing!**

**Thank you to all of those who faved or followed this!**

**Updates should be rather quick, maybe this weekend,. I have to go to Round Rock Texas Thursday for Stoney Point. I will be working on the next chapter all this week as well as a new chapter for Our Song. Any suggestions? **


	4. Chapter 4

Any one notice the picture change? what do you think?

**I REALLY MEAN THE NEXT UPDATE WONT BE FOR A MINUTE GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST READY TO GO AND I DIDN'T WANT IT JUST SITTING AROUND! I ORDER YOU TO ENJOY AND REVIEW! Have a nice day! ( I am supposed to be doing homework right now, but who would want to do that when I can be doing something this creative?)**

* * *

"Y'know, we should do something together this weekend." Levy said casually, while walking to the girl dorm. "I know a place we could go." Gajeel said. "Really? Where?" she asked curisously. "Fairytail." he replied. "Ooh! The guild?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm part of it, so you can come and visit, maybe join." Gajeel said. "That would be awesome!" Levy smiled, as they approached the girl dorm. "Lets go saturday, I'll come get you tomorrow morning for school aswell." Gajeel said. "See you tomorroe then." Levy waved, walking to the girls dorm. Gajeel nodded then started walking tawords the boy dorm. He pulled out his cell phone to text Gray.

To Gray: Yo Gray, Are you going to pick up Juvia tomorrow morning?

From Gray: Yes I am, are you picking up Levy?

To Gray: Yes, we should ask Natsu, I'll text him.

To Natsu: Natsu! Are you picking up Lucy tomorrow morning?

-No reply-

To Gray: He didn't reply to me.

From Gray: Me either. Hey, did you tell Levy about this guild?

To Gray: Yes, we're going Saturday. You?

From Gray: No, I'll do it tomorrow during lunch. We can ask Natsu tomorrow.

To Gray: Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye.

From Gray: Bye! (^_^)

Gajeel stepped into his room and he put his phone on his desk. He jumped into bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, b-!_

"Ugh," Juvia groaned when her phone blared through the speakers next to her head on the night stand. The young bluenette sat up in her bed and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. Juvia pushed the blue a pink duvet off of her legs as she stood up and stretched her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black and white jacket lying next to her backpack. Realization shot through her and her blue eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Gray is coming! Oh, Juvia has to hurry and get ready?" Juvia looked at the clock on the far wall of her room. Seven o'clock. Juvia's phone buzzed on her night stand, telling that a text messaged had been received. Juvia practically lunged for the device, desperate to see who it was from. It was from Gray. She had almost forgotten that she had given Gray Fullbuster her number just the night before. Juvia put in her passcode and opened the message from Gray.

'Morning beautiful, hope you had a nice night. I will be there in 30 minutes. See you then;).' Juvia typed a quick reply of confirmation.

"Okay," Juvia put on her usual morning mix, My Chemical Romance, One Republic, and Falling in Reverse, as she grabbed her school uniform and clean underwear then headed into her bathroom to shower.

* * *

Gray walked out of the guy's dorm, and headed across the common area to the girls', to get Juvia.

As he walked along, he noticed Gajeel walking too. "Gajeel!" He called out as he climbed the stairs. Gray saw him stop, turning to look in his direction.

"Hey." Gajeel said when Gray was next to him.

"Headed to the girls dorm?" Gray asked. Gajeel nodded. "Let's go," he said and started walking again.

"Have you seen Natsu?" Gajeel asked.

Gray shook his head. "No, he wasn't in his room this morning," he replied.

Gajeel tsked. "He's probably already heading to the girls dorm." Gray shrugged, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The two teens arrived sometime later. They walked up to the second floor, where the girls' rooms were, and down the hall. They saw that Juvia and Levy were outside Juvia's door, talking and waiting on their respective men. "Yo!" Gray waved. The two girls turned smiling and waving back.

"Have you seen Natsu?" Gajeel asked then. They shook their heads.

"Oh well, let's go get Lucy. Maybe she would know where he," Levy said, walking to her down the hall and swinging a right into another shorter hallway door.

Levy knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, but harder that time. At first, there was silence, then a squeal and a thump, like something- or some_one_- fell to the floor. The group all looked at each other, confused, and then the door swung open, revealing a blushing Lucy and a confused Natsu on the floor- his legs on either side of his head and back bent. "H-hey guys!" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Lu-Chan? Why is Natsu here?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Well you see..." Lucy trailed off.

"I stayed here last night because she was scared." Natsu finished for her, from behind her. Everyone made and 'oh' sound.

"Well, you better get ready or we're gonna be late." Juvia said.

"Right!" Lucy yelled, dashing into her room once again to change.

* * *

Gray and Juvia decided to sit alone together at lunch. "Would you like to go somewhere this weekend?" Gray asked Juvia as they walked to a secluded table in one of the corners of the cafeteria, Gray was carrying Juvia's tray. He said that it was a 'gentlemanly gesture'.

"S-sure, where?" Juvia asked.

"How about my guild? You could make new friends. And Natsu is taking Lucy and Gajeel is taking Levy." Gray offered.

Juvia gasped "Oh! I've heard of a guild, what one are you in?" she asked excitedly.

"Fairy Tail." he said proudly.

"Really? The most famous guild in Fiore? That Fairy Tail?" She gasped. Gray nodded and set the trays on the table as before he pulled out a chair for her. Juvia mumbled a thank you and took a seat while Gray took the one across from her. Juvia picked up her fork and took a bite of her salad and pop the cap her soda While Gray watched her with a smirk on his face. Juvia swallowed what was in her mouth and answered the man before her. "Oh, I would love to go with you to the guild!" Juvia smiled.

"Alright, let's go this weekend. I'll come get you tomorrow before school, too." _But I hope master won't mind me bringing her_... Gray thought. "Thank you Gray!" Juvia said, smiling a smile that made his heart cartwheel in his chest painfully and a slight brush crept onto his cheeks. Gray turned away before she could notice.

"Y-yeah." he said, taking a sip of his water, trying to look cool. What Juvia asked next made him almost blow his façade from sheer excitement.

"We should see a movie together sometime." Juvia offered as they ate.

"What movie would you want see?" Gray asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How about Maze Runner? That looks like an _amazing_ movie. Doesn't it?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me, how about next Friday?" Gray said.

"It's a date!" Juvia smiled. Then she noticed what she had said. Juvia flushed and franticly waved her hands in front of her. "S-sorry! Not a date-date, but like an um, plan!" she rambled on, stuttering.

Gray laughed at her antics. "It's ok, I understand." he smiled slightly, then his face turned a little more serious. "Well, it cou-" he was cut off when the speakers went off from the stage.

"Attention! Attention, please!" A feminine voice said. Everyone became deathly silent, looking at the person who spoke. A scarlet haired woman had the microphone in her hands. She was pretty, big chocolate brown eyes and flawless skin. Over her school uniform, she wore a navy blue blazer. Over all, she looked very stern and official. "Hello everyone! I'm your student council leader, Erza Scarlet. I'm Erza Scarlet; I'm here today, to tell you some new rules that have been established." Erza looked down to the papers in her hands. "First, the cafeteria will now will be closing at nine p.m. instead of eight p.m." Everyone cheered for the new extra hour but they all became silence immediately from her glare. "Also, on weekends, you are now to be back your dorms by midnight." Of course, everyone began to whine, losing one hour of time outside the school. "But, if you pay 5 dollars, you can stay out until two a.m." Cheers erupted from all around the cafeteria. "That's all, continue with your lunch." Erza said, walking off stage.

"Erza-san is scary," Juvia visibly shuddered.

"Ha! Wait till you see her at the guild! She is such a control freak." Gray laughed.

Juvia hung her head in her hands. "Oh, what was it you were going to say before you were interrupted?" she asked. Gray opened her mouth to tell her that it was nothing, but was interrupted _again_.

"Gray, I need you." I stern voiced said from behind the two teens. They turned around to see Erza." O-ok Erza. Sorry Juvia, it doesn't matter." He gave her a smile, then left with Erza. Juvia sighed, as she watched the two, plus Gajeel and Natsu, leave the cafeteria. Juvia got up, and went to go sit with Levy and Lucy.

* * *

"What is it you want Erza?" Natsu asked, annoyed with the fact that he was taken away from Lucy. Erza glared at the boys. Suddenly, his fist reeled back, knocking them on the heads.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gajeel asked, rubbing the forming knot on his skull.

"Why the hell do you want to bring the girls to the guild?" Erza asked angrily.

"Why not? We can protect them, having them with us all the time." Natsu argued.

"Do you have idea how mad Master would be? Being human girls into a vampire guild!? That is the most reckless thing I have heard you do!" Erza yelled.

"I'm so sorry that we care deeply for these girls, and only want them to be happy!" Natsu yelled back. "I would think you of all people would understand something like that." He added under his breath.

Erza broke her glare, only to have it back just as fast. "Don't you dare bring that up," the red head seethed. "It's true! Can't you just speak with gramps about this?" Gray asked, though it sounded more like he was pleading, Erza.

Erza sighed. "Fine, it's only because I like those girls too." she glared at them for the last time, and walked away. The boys watched her leave. The three boys stood in the hall, watching as she left. Then the bell rang.

"Well, I hope Master will be ok with it." Gajeel said, breaking the silence.

"I do too. C'mon let's go, I have to go find Juvia." Gray replied, heading toward the cafeteria doors.

* * *

The girls sighed as they watched the boys leave the cafeteria with Erza. "I wonder what she wants." Levy thought aloud. Lucy and Juvia shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough, wont we?" Lucy said, the other girls nodded in agreement. "So, are you guys doing anything next weekend?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head. "Not really."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is going to the movies with Gray." Levy and Lucy gasped and got in her face, the blue haired girl jumped in surprised.

"Ooh! A date, nee?" Lucy asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Juvia's got a date!" Levy sang out.

"I-it's not like that!" Juvia stuttered, blushing. "Yeah right," the blonde snorted and sat back down in her seat. "So, what movie will you guys see?" Lucy asked. "Maze Runner." she replied. "Good choice!" Levy said. "Yeah, it's going to be pretty fun." Juvia replied. "That movie is going to rock but is it scary?" Lucy asked. Levy and Juvia laughed.

"You're such a scardy cat!" Juvia and Levy laughed, holding their sides. Lucy huffed, looking away.

"Anyway, I wish I could have a date with Gajeel," Levy mumbled.

"Ask Gajeel." Juvia said. "It's not like he would just shot you down, he seems like decent guy after all."

"Yeah! I'm sure he would love to go do something with you!" Lucy persuaded.

"M-maybe I will." Levy said as the bell rang.

"Right! Let's go find the guys." Lucy said, standing up. The two other girls did the same, walking out towards the exit to find their respective boys and get to their next class.

* * *

**I spoil you guys…. Don't get used to this kind of frequent update, a lot needs to be done with the upcoming chapters. And I have a whole scene that was never written.. *sigh*.**

**Thanks to: WaterDragonMaverick, NeverInUrWildestDreams, Celine-nee-sama (Yes I do. Assassin's Creed was kick ass and my all time fav is Brotherhood, GTA V is strictly PlayStation andi\ I don't know the other's), and Judgement101 for reviewing! About reviewing, Im starting to sense a pattern: Four reviews per chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay! I have an update right here! Dont hurt me!**

* * *

Levy McGarden opened her eyes to a white room shrouded in darkness, a pungent iron scent slowly and painfully invading her nostrils. Looking around, she saw a trail of red droplets leading towards a pile of twisted, mangled, bloody corpses. All of whose faces where unidentifiable due to the fact that their faces didn't exist and smooth surface was smeared in blood, Levy gasped in horror and lifted a hand to cover her mouth only to see it covered in the red body fluid, as well as the clothes she was wearing.

"Levy..." a voice whispered. Gajeel was suddenly standing next to the pile of faceless bodies; his hand was out stretched in her direction. Gajeel was also covered in blood, it dripped down from his chin like rain. A wide, almost sinister smile crept onto his lips as his eyes seemed to _glow_ even redder than they all ready were. Levy, despite the norm, was never uncomfortable or scared around Gajeel, but now she was experiencing a deep pit in the bottom of her stomach. Was it fear? She didn't know. Gajeel took a step closer to her, then another, until he was slowly walking in her direction. Levy stood completely still until he was less than six inches in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder and bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

The next thing Levy knew was that she was on the floor, her butt in the air with her knees on either side of her head. Levy untangled herself sat on the floor, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. The young woman looked to her clock. "Almost ten thirty," she sighed, stretching and rubbing her eye tiredly. "Might as well get ready to go to the guild with Gajeel and the others,"

Levy managed to climb to her feet and walk to the bathroom. When Levy saw her face in the mirror, she remembered the strange dream that had invaded her sub-consciousness not too long ago. '_What was the dream about?' S_he thought as she washed her face, she shuddered, remembering Gajeel and the dead bodies covered in blood. Levy never _ever_ has had a dream like that before, so why now? _'It was nothing, just a silly little dream,'_ she concluded as she put a dab of toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Once she was done with brushing her teeth, she brushed out her bed head while walking to her dresser. She picked out an orange dress that went down to her mid-thigh and a white button-down sweater over it with white ankle booties.

When she was fully dressed, she looked at the time again. Levy let her jaw drop, "It's only been 30 minutes?!" she said, frustrated. Levy had almost an hour to spare until the set time for her to meet Gajeel and the rest of her group at noon. Levy sauntered over to her over stuffed bean bag chair and flopped down in it. Levy picked up a book that she had been reading and opened to the page where she left off.

As she began reading, her mind began to drift to other things; what the guild would be like, the people she would meet, and Gajeel. '_I bet it's a nice looking guild, with friendly people, ideal chatter. But maybe it's like everyone says, it's a wild, rowdy, and loud guild that gets in trouble constantly. Yeah, that would be really cool!'_ Levy thought excitedly. '_I hope I get to meet new people, and they'll accept me...'_ She continued in her thoughts until she heard a obnoxious rapping at her door. Levy pushed herself up off of the chair and walked towards the door, smiling at the familiar head of golden hair. Levy swung the door wide and greeted her friend. "Lu-chan!"

"Hi, Levy-chan!" Lucy said. Levy smiled seeing everyone was here. "Hi, minna!" Levy grinned. Gray nodded while Juvia (hugging Gray's arm causing the young man's cheeks to become slightly tinted with rose) showed her a lovely smile.

"Yo! Now, let's get going now!" Natsu said, he grabbed Lucy by the hand and started off down the hall, dragging the blonde behind him. Gray rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a stupid flame brain and rushing things while Juvia giggled before they started after their friends, leaving only Gajeel and Levy behind.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Gajeel said from next to her. She hadn't even noticed him standing there.

"Right!" Levy stepped out of her room, closed the door and locked it.

The group walked to the guild chatting with each other and laughing at Natsu and Gray who kept getting into fights and talking about what types of things there are to do in Fairy Tail.

"That's wh-" the blonde woman let out a small squeak suddenly. Natsu laughed, as well as everyone else, as Lucy tripped over a small rock.

"Geez Luce, you can sure be a klutz a times," Natsu teased the young lady as he helped her up.

"S-shut up!" Lucy stuttered, blushing embarrassed.

"Are we almost there?" Juvia asked. Her feet were starting to bother her since she decided that she was going to wear high heeled black boots, they matched the Gray's jacket (which she was wearing) prettily and sky blue V-neck underneath. She also wore skinny jeans, which was very rare, and her hair was pulled to her left side. She was stunning really and Gray surely noticed it. Lucy looked to Natsu, her feet were also starting to hurt and the fact that Lucy _despised _walking long distances didn't help either.

"Yup! It's just right around the corner." Natsu said, pointing to the corner. "Ok!" Juvia said excitedly. "Yay! I hope everyone will like us." Lucy said. "I'm sure everyone will love you guys." Gray reasured as they turned the corner.

The teens came face to face with the guild. The girls stared at it, mouths agape in awe.

"It's so big!" Levy exclaimed.

"It's like a mansion." Lucy added. Juvia nodded, speechless. The high archways of wood across the ceiling and the guild insignia hanging proudly in the center of the guild. On the far left wall was a board that covered almost half the length of the wall and covered in pieces of paper. Above them, a second floor lined the perimeter. Booths and tables was scattered about the floor where members sat, ate, laughed, and drunk at them.

"Well, c'mon lets go inside!" Natsu said excited, jumping down the three or four steps that led onto the main floor. The rest followed, Gray and Gajeel shaking their heads. "We're back!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, everyone stopped their talking, and looked at the group that arrived. The girls blushed, as all eyes turned towards them.

"Hi Natsu, Gray, Gajeel!" A sweet voice called from the bar. "S'up, Mira," Natsu grinned to the barmaid..

They all walked to the bar. Lucy was blushing, feeling everyone stare, and mutter things as they passed by. "Who are your little friends?" The white haired beauty, Mirajane, asked.

"Oh, this is Lucy, Levy, and Juvia." Gajeel said, pointing at each girl.

"Didn't Erza tell you about us coming?" Gray asked.

"Oh! Yes! Master said to tell you to bring them up to his office as they arrived." Mirajane replied. Mira saw Natsu's eyes flicker to the girls, who were patiently waiting behind them. "Don't worry; I will watch them while you go talk to the Master. Okay?"

"Ah, alright. Let's go guys." Natsu said, walking to the stairs, up to the master's office.

Gray was the one who knocked on the big wooden doors. "Come in," a voice called from behind the doors. Natsu nodded to Gray, who opened up the doors to reveal a small old man with a gigantic white mustache and a shiny bald head, sitting behind a desk.

"Gramps, the girls are here." Natsu said, motioning at the girls who were sitting at the bar, talking with Mirajane. Makarov nodded and gestured for them to come into his office.

Once the door closed, Makarov turned to the boys with a glare. "What?" Natsu asked at his glare. "Have you finally lost your minds? Why would you even think to bring three humans here?" Makarov yelled.

"Erza should have told you!" Natsu yelled back.

"She did. But that doesn't mean I like the idea of them here." Makarov replied rather annoyed. Three humans in a guild full of vampires? Sure the guild members were very conscious of not hunting humans- but things happen and an accident is very likely, especially since he could smell their scents from all the way up here. How could these _young_ vampires resist that kind of temptations?

"Well, she also said they could join the guild." Gray added.

"They can, that won't be a problem if you can do what you need to do, Mirajane should be informing that to them now." Makarov replied.

"What's the catch? You don't usually accept things like this that quickly." Gajeel questioned.

"Oh, you have to tell them what you truly are, and change them by next Saturday." Makarov smiled a Grinch like smile while the three boys in front of him paled.

"Really!? We're aloud to join the guild?" Levy asked. Mirajane smiled and nodded. She stepped out from behind the counter and led the three humans to a small, bright back room with a large window overlooking the city. Mira sat the girls down on three stools and opened a cabinet with different colored stamps in various sizes.

"And as a guild member, you get the Fairy Tail symbol stamped on you. So, where would you like the stamps at and what color?" She asked sweetly. Juvia was the first to answer; the bluenette was practically jumping in her seat.

"I want mine on my thigh and blue please." Juvia said, she pulled down her jeans slightly on her left side, showing her thigh. Mirajane walked to her, and stamped her thigh. Juvia jumped in joy, seeing the guild mark.

"And for you?" Mirajane asked Levy.

"O-oh! Could I have mine on my back shoulder, white please?" Levy replied as she shrugged off her sweater; Mirajane stamped her back. Levy smiled, reaching her hand, to touch the stamp.

"And for you?" Mirajane asked Lucy. "My hand, pink!" Lucy said excitedly. Mirajane grabbed her hand, and stamped this guild mark. Lucy held up her hand, and stared at it. "Thank you Mira-san!" Lucy said.

"Hey..." Natsu said, rather glumly. "Oh. Hi, Natsu! Look!" Lucy squealed, showing him the stamp. Natsu grabbed her hand, and rubbed a finger over it with a smile.

"It looks good on you." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, blushing.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered. Natsu stopped smiling.

"Could I talk to you? Alone?" He asked. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Sure," she said. Natsu took her hand and left the guild. _I have to tell her, I told gramps I'd tell her right away_, Natsu thought. _I wonder if I should have said that. I hope she won't freak out and never talk to me again and leave the guild. Wouldn't be the first time that has happened…_ That made his stomach churn, how could he tell her so early? They've only known each other for about a week. She might not even love him the same way he loved her. He couldn't turn her if she didn't. And if she ran away knowing his secret- _No,_ the salmon haired man reprimanded his self,_ that is not going to happen_.

_But it could, _a little voice in his head said. Natsu sighed, and pulled her into an alley.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." Natsu said hesitantly.

"Which is?" Lucy asked. _Oh my god is he going to confess! No, no, no. He wouldn't like me that way, maybe he just need to tell me something about the guild._ She thought. "Well y-you see... the thing is..." He stuttered, looking away. _Oh my god!_ "…J-just say it." Lucy stuttered.

"I'm...well. Just try to keep an open mind alright?" The next words came out in a rush, "I'm a vampire Lucy. As well as everyone else in the guild, and if you're to stay in the guild, I have to change you into a vampire."

* * *

**Thank you to: Anime-Angel93, Itscalledlove, mgaa (yes. why yes it is.), Celine-nee-sama, ColdBurn-3, WaterDragonMaverick, NeverInUrWildestDreams.**

**Okay...I think that i will see you all next week, Right? BTW: If you have any and I mean ANY type of fictional spirt (centaur, spirts, werewolf, lamias, etc) leave it in a review. I want you to have some kind of say in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the guild, after Natsu and Lucy went outside, Gajeel Levy and dragged her away, leaving Juvai and Gray by themselves.

"Hey! Not so hard!" I whined, as Gajeel dragged me somewhere in this huge guild.

"Sorry, well this here is the infirmary. Where the injured stay." Gajeel explained, showing me inside a room containing at least 6 beds with white sheets. I nodded.

"Why do you have an infirmary? It's not like you guys get hurt seriously, right?" I asked only slightly confused.

"Oh, sometimes we do, remember when I told you about the missions you can do?" Gajeel asked. I nodded.

"You see, some of those missions are a bit dangerous." He said, walking out the room. I followed.

"Will you take me on a mission sometime?" I asked, getting excited thinking about doing a mission.

"Sure, after I turn you." He said, then stopping so suddenly, I bumped into him. "Ouch! Huh, what? Turn me?" I asked, very confused.

"Shit." I heard him mutter.

He turned to face me with a serious look. "I didn't plan on telling you this till Monday, but..." Gajeel said, trailing off, as if in thought. I took a step back_. _

"Tell me what?" I said. He looked me dead in the eyes, I found it hard not to look away from those pretty bloody eyes of his._ Wait, weren't his eyes black?_ He walked closer to me, trapping me against the wall.

"Levy... I..." He leaned in close. My breath caught in my throat. Oh my gosh, it's like the dream! I began to blush deeply. "Levy, I love you. And... And, I've been hiding something from you," he whispered, grabbing my cheek softly in his large and calloused hands.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered, feeling my face burn like hell.

"I'm a vampire... It's not as bad as it sounds, really." He replied, breaking eye contact with me, looking at my chin.

I blinked and tensed up_. _What_! He's a v-vampire! I.. What? _"What? Are you joking?" I asked, starting to freak out. He shook his head slowly.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I have to turn you by next Saturday for you to stay in the guild." I shook my head and , at least he said he loves me. _Wait, why am I not freaking out about this? Shouldn't I be hysterical right!?_ "You aren't freaking out because it was meant to be. That's why you feel so calm about it. Or some ancient shit like that."

"I love you too Gajeel. I don't mind... But how do you change me? Bite me?" I asked._  
_  
Gajeel looked me in the eyes again, a small, tiny hint of blush across his face. "No... We have sex." He replied._ Oh great. _My eyes widened,_ really?! At this age?! _

"Really? I'm only 17..." I began.

"I know... It's okay Levy, as long as you love me… You won't feel a thing." He whispered, finally kissing me softly. I blushed, sinking into his kiss, while kissing back. He pulled away.

"So, you won't mind me changing you?" he asked, with a deep voice. I shook my head. "Great!" He growled, happy, stepping away from me. "How about Wednesday?" Gajeel offered.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. We walked back to the where everyone is. "So, we're dating?" I asked glancing at him. "Yeah, if you want to." Gajeel said, putting an arm around me. I giggled. "I would love to." I whispered, leaning into him.

* * *

"Like the guild so far?" Gray asked as she sat down beside him. Juvia nodded happily.

"Yeah! It seems exciting!" She said.

"Thats good," Gray smiled. "Hey! Erza! Come over here!" Gray called across the room to the scarlet haired women, sitting and talking to a blue haired man, with a tattoo over his left eye. Erza waved to the blue haired man, and walked over to Gray and Juvia.

"What do you want? Jellal and I were conversing about something important." Erza asked annoyed even though Gray already knew she was talking about strawberry cake- but she didn't need to know that.

"Hey, calm down. I just want to introduce you to Juvia here." Gray said, motioning to Juvia. Juvia gave Erza a shy smile.

"H-Hi."

Erza looked at her, "She's the girl you were with at lunch that one day." Erza said.

"Uh, yeah." Gray said in a monotone. Erza rolled her eyes and smiled at Juvia.

"Hi Juvia, I'm Erza Scarlet." she said holding out her hand. Juvia took her hand, and shook.

"Nice to meet you," Juvia said shyly.

"You too. Now if you'll excuse me." Erza walked away, back to Jellal.

"She seems nice." Juvia commented.

"Oh boy, just wait 'till you see her in action. She's _really_ scary." Juvia nodded slowly. _Well I guess she would be, the way she acts at school,_ Juvia thought.

"Hey, could we see the movie Tuesday instead? If you can, I mean." Gray asked suddenly.

"Oh! Uh, sure If I don't have much work to do." Juvia replied. "Why?"

Gray shrugged. "Oh, no reason..." Juvia looked at him, unconvinced by his answer.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it." Juvia said, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you Tuesday- after the movie. Alright?" Gray said.

"Ok!" Juvia smiled, happy about her little victory. Gray continued to tell her about the guild but she wasn't really listening. _What if he wanted to ask me out!_ Juvia blushed at the thought. _Oh Gray! I'll wait for you!_ Juvia lost in her thoughts about her hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend.

Natsu and Lucy walked through the doors, hand in hand.

"Oi! Fire head you did it?" Gray called out when he caught sight of Natsu. Natsu faced Gray with a glare.

"Yeah! And who you callin' a fire head you ice head!" Natsu yelled back, letting go of Lucy's hand, and stomping over to Gray. Gray stood up, stomping to Natsu.

"Wanna go Stripper?!" Natsu yelled, pushing his head against Gray's, an fire aura surrounding him.

"Sure thing, candle!" Gray yelled back, and a cold aura surrounding him. They began to throw punches at each other, throwing objects. Lucy stared at them, shocked, and scurried over to Juvia.

"Those guys sure are tough." Lucy whispered noting the way they were taking serious punches to the face.

"Mmhmm" Juvia nodded, silently cheering on Gray. Both girls knew that they would be tending the wounds in the future- in the very near future actually.

"Dodge this Droopy Eyes!" Natsu yelled, throwing a chair in Gray's direction. Gray skillfully dodges, but it ended up hitting a big muscular man with white hair and a scar.

"Hey! Throwing chairs isn't manly!" The big man yelled, running to join the fight, causing the rest of the male members to jump in.

"Oh my! They're at it again!" A sweet voice laughed. Juvia and Lucy turned around to see Mirajane with a tray in her hands.

"Mira, shouldn't someone stop them?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Nah! This happens all the time!" Mirajane smiled as a chair hit her head and splintered into a million pieces.

"Mira!" Lucy and Juvia gasped. Mirajane kept her sweet smile on until blood flowed down her face. She fell to the ground.

"It's a great guild, isn't it?" She laughed, going unconscious. "Ha-ha... Yeah..." Lucy and Juvia laughed awkwardly watching the fight continue.

* * *

**The book in the beginning is called The Fallen.. REVIEWS?**

**Thanks to: DIGIKO12, Fafiqah QiuQiu, ColdBurn-3, and KitAlbert07! For reviewing the last chapter!**

**I might add a bonus chapter after this one…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Here is chapter seven! Sorry for the wait and stuff... I still need fictional creatures you guys would like to see! BUT NO GODS! (maybe…) ENJOY! And don't get used this kind of update, I am only doing this because of all the reviews and requests for immediate update and the chapter was already finished so it was just a matter of posting. Happy October 1, 2014!**

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked down the busy streets. Juvia stayed home because she wanted to study for a test that was coming up in their history class. The two girls were talking about a book series Levy had just recently started and finished.

"So this Aaron Corbet is an angel?" Lucy was not following where the story had gone, she couldn't even understand what the main character was!

"No, Lu-chan!" Levy sighed. She really didn't understand where the story had gone; she couldn't even understand what the main character was!

"No, Lu-chan!" Levy sighed. She really enjoyed this new series and she was trying to convince her friend to read it for herself. She needed more fiction in her life. "Aaron is what's called a _Nephilim. _That means that he is half angel and half human. The crazy thing is that his dad is- NO!" Lucy looked at her friend, who was shaking her head like crazy. "I can't tell you who Aaron's dad is because you have to read the story for yourself."

Lucy sighed, "fine. I'll read the books."

"Good! I will get them to you when we get back to the dorm." Levy smiled as the two walked into a small café called Nicki's Booth. It was a quirky little place where the staff was friendly and coffee always perfect. The walls were painted with different murals: Mountains, forest, the ocean and the counter was painted a plain white. The two girls walked up to the counter and the barista greeted his regulars.

"Hello, Miss Lucy and Miss Levy, how are you?" the two girls replied that they were good and requested their regular drinks and snacks then went to sit in the corner booth. There weren't many people in the café, just some college age kids, adults working in laptops, and what looked to be a group of teenagers seating by the window seats.

"So Lucy," Levy said after they sat down. Her face was serious when Lucy looked up. "Natsu told you about them being, you know," Levy leaned across the table and put her hand beside her mouth so the others' in the café couldn't see her lips move. _"Vampires?"_

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, he told me Saturday at the guild. I still can't believe it myself. I thought he was high when he told me."

* * *

_Lucy busted out laughing. She was hunched over and holding her stomach. She continued laughing uncontrollably for a few minutes until she looked up to Natsu's straight and _serious_ face. Not even a hint of amusement in his eyes._

_"What?" Lucy stuttered, eye widened with shock, she took a few steps back. _H-he's a vampire? I-I thought those were just myths... N-no way!_ Lucy thought, panicking. "Lucy, I have to change you within a week for you to stay in the guild." Natsu explained, walking closer to her. _I knew I shouldn't have told her this quick. She's going to run away just like... No. Lucy is nothing like her.  
_  
"D-don't you have to like bite me to change me?" Lucy asked, a bit scared, Natsu let out a small laughed. Lucy looked at him confused. _

_"No. That's just a stupid myth created such a long time ago. We actually just have to um..." Natsu looked away blushing. _

_"Do what...?" She asked slowly. Natsu took a deep breath, "wehavetohavesexforyoutoturn." He let out all in one breath. _

_"Say it again but _slowly_ this time." Lucy said, not quite catching what he said. _

_"Have sex," he whispered looking away._

Lucy began to laugh again. "Ha! You're joking right?" Natsu just stared at her with no hint of amusement in his eyes. For a guy that was always laughing and smiling, he could be scary serious. "W-what!? You're serious!? What the hell is this? Twilight?!" Lucy backed away further and sat on a bench.

_"Lucy! Please don't freak out! It's not that bad!" Natsu pleaded, walking closer and kneeling in front of her and grasping her hands in his larger ones. _

_"B-but I'm only 17! I-I don't want to have sex yet!" Lucy whispered, trying to wrap her head around her predicament. Natsu sighed. _

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you this but that stupid old man made me..." he mumbled, rubbing a hand down is face. He looked at her in the eye. "Lucy, I don't want this either, but it's the only way for you to stay in the guild." Lucy stayed silent staring right back at him. "You want to be in the guild right?" He asked, suddenly unsure of what Lucy wanted to do._

_"Of course I do!" she replied. "I-I'll think about this ok?" She said, Natsu smiled and nodded._

"Also, you have to love me for this to work." He said. Lucy blushed.

Well, I do really love him_. She thought. _

_"I... I do like you..." She muttered. Natsu stood in front of her, and cupped her face softly. "That's good. I like you too." he whispered as he pulled her to her feet. Lucy smiled softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek as he leaned his face in closer to hers. She nodded slowly. _

_"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said. Natsu grinned big, showing his fangs causing Lucy's stomach to flip in a non-nervous way. Natsu pressed his lips onto hers gently. Lucy closed her eyes and opened her mouth to allow him access. Natsu's tongue brushed against her own as her pushed it deeper into her moth. The couple only parted when air became a necessity for them. Lucy looked up with dazed eyes and her mouth slightly opened as Natsu wiped the remaining lip-gloss from his mouth._

_"Now let's go back to the guild." He said taking hold of her head. "Right!" She smiled wide, walking beside him with her hand intertwined in his._

* * *

"Whoa, that sounds pretty romantic." Levy said as she shoved a handful of fries down her throat. For such a tiny girl, she eats a lot more then she should. Lucy only shrugged as she took a sip of her latte. "So you and Natsu are official now?"

"Yes," Lucy said. "Do you think that other kinds of… _supernatural… _exist out there? Like werewolves or mermaids, succubus's or-" Levy gasped at a though she had. "Or Nephilim?!"

"I don't know but is a valid suspicion. You could ask about it later or something- maybe the boys will know something?" Levy nodded. "Do you know anything about Juvia and Gray? I know that they aren't going out officially but they really need to. It is so obvious that they love each other."

"That is so true it's scary." Levy sighed, "Gray needs-"

A silver haired figure cut Levy off when he slid in the booth next to her. Lucy was about to get up when a blonde figure with a cold stone-like body shoved her further into the booth, she almost hit Levy.

"'Sup losers?" Lyon said as her took a few of Levy's fries. Sting slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder as the two girls shivered in fear.

"I heard you two say something about vampires?" Sting said, Lucy was looking down at her lap and she was sure that he could feel the way they were shaking.

"W-When?" Levy stuttered. She knew that no one was supposed to know about Fairy Tail's secret.

"Just know, and we heard that you" Lyon pointed to Lucy "and that pink-headed jock are going out. Why I don't understand or care. By the way, where is our dear Juvia-chan?"

"She stayed home." Levy glared at the white haired teen next to her. Ever since she started spending more time with Gajeel, Levy had become bolder and not her usual bookish self. Lyon raised an eyebrow at her, "hey, hey, hey- no need for the attitude little one."

"But why were you talking of all these mythical beings?" Sting asked, sounding actually like he's interested but his tone flew right over the girls' heads. They were more concerned about trying to get them to leave them alone so they could finish their lunch in peace.

Lucy scoffed. "Like you care," Sting leaned closer to her face but kudos to Lucy for standing her ground even though she was quaking in her converse.

"Watch your attitude, bitch. I'd like to know, Lucy-chan." Sting whispered, his face was inches from her own and his stare could make anyone fear him. Lucy turned her head and looked down to her clenched fist. "It's none of your business," Lucy hissed, reaching for her drink.

"Can you please leave us." Levy asked, or rather told, Sting and his friend. Sting 'ched' as he and Lyon slid out of the seats and headed back towards the door.

"Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later losers." Sting glared at Lucy walking away.

Levy sighed. Lucy looked back to her friend and asked if she was ready to go home. As the two walked out of Nikki's Booth and headed back towards the campus.

"When is your date with Gajeel?" Lucy asked as they walked through the shopping district. It was more scenic than going the other route, through the main streets.

"Um, I haven't asked him yet." Levy laughed nervously.

"Oh Levy, ask him when you get back to the dorm." Lucy said.

"Alright!" Levy smiled. The girls walked on in a comfortable until they reached the door of their dorm building. As they approach the dorm, the spotted Gray and Juvia talking with each other outside of the entrance. Juvia was seated on the small stone banister by the door and Gray was standing between her legs and holding her hands. Juvia was wearing a Gray's jacket and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with her bangs out. She was had a wool mini-skirt on since it was so cold out along with her Uggs. Her cheeks were rose and she was smiling as Gray's hands settled on her hips. The two must've been talking about something because Juvia was giggling and Gray was smiling.

Lucy and Levy gasped, scurried over to a bush, to hear what they are talking about.

"I thought their date was Tuesday." Lucy said. She was confused because today was Sunday.

"It's fine with you, right?" Gray asked.

Juvia blushed and nodded.

"'Fine' with what?" Levy whispered. Lucy shrugged.

"I'll see you Tuesday then." Juvia smiled giving Gray a small kiss on the lips. It started out innocent but turned heated when Gray tilted Juvia's head and pushed his tongue in her mouth. The two hidden girls gasped and smiled at each other. They walked out from the bush.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Levy called out with a smiled, acting like they hadn't been crouching behind a bush, spying on their best friend thirty seconds ago. Juvia pulled away with a fresh blush and wiped her lip. Gray nodded in acknowledgement.

"I guess I'll go now." Gray said, and he hugged Juvia and kissed her hair discreetly and walked away with a wave. The girls watched him leave.

When he turned the corner Juvia spoke. "So, you guys know?" Lucy looked at her confused for a second then caught on what she said.

"Oh! Yes, yes." Lucy nodded.

"Isn't it shocking?" Juvia said wide eyed.

"Yeah! I mean them being vampires, _thats_ shocking." Levy said.

"Juvia knows! She was like-" Juvia stopped midsentence, confused. "Wait, what? What are you talking about 'vampire'?" Lucy and Levy froze, not even breathing. Lucy looked at Levy catching her eye. _Shit_. They both thought.

"Juvia was talking about how Jet joined the guild... What were you talking about?" Juvia said slowly.

"What!? Jet joined the guild?" Levy squeeled.

Juvia nodded. "He said he wanted to apologize to you. But what are you guys talking about?" Juvia asked again.

"N-nothing! We didn't say anything!" Lucy said with a stutter and Levy nodded her head a bit to hard..

"Yes you did, you said something about vampires." Juvia said.

"Nooo, you must've herd things." Levy laughed.

Juvia glared at them. _Oh, no. Not the glare_. Lucy thought, a cold shot rushed down her spine. _Crap, that's scary_. Levy looked away. "Um, good luck Lucy!" Levy yelled, running into the building. "Wait! Levy!" Lucy cried out, running after her, but stopped by a hand tugging on her hood, stopping her from continuing in the building.

"Lucy," Juvia said sternly.

"Ugh, fine!" Lucy groaned.

"But Gray wanted to tell you himself. That was what Master told him to do. Me and Levy found out this weekend and the process isn't going to hurt. Natsu and Gajeel told us so! A-" Lucy ran out of breath.

"I that don't care you mentioned something to me now. Tell Juvia what you know, Lucy." Juvia said. Lucy sighed, staring at her friend.

_Man, Thanks a lot Levy. _Lucy thought angrily, hoping her friend could feel her murderous thoughts. Lucy looked back to Juvia. "Well... you see the thing is..." Lucy trailed off. Juvia motioned for her to continue. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and let the words fall out. "The guild is all Vampires." Lucy said. Juvia stood there, doing nothing at first.

Her brain was working on trying to decide if this was the truth or not. Juvia knew Lucy wasn't lying because she was a terrible actress and she wasn't one to joke about things at all. _If Levy was in on it, she wouldn't have run away like that, right? The guys had been acting strange since their talk with the Master on Saturday, and Levy and Gajeel disappeared along with Natsu and Lucy for a long time. But vampires didn't eat, they didn't sleep, they were pale and lurked in the shadows and they didn't date humans! WHAT IS THIS? TWILIGHT?!_ As crazy and unreal it seemed, she couldn't find it in herself to not believe Lucy and what she was saying- Juvia actually found herself believing Lucy and her words. But Lucy wasn't finished yet.

"And they have to have sex with you to change."

"Change…?" Juvia was still in her half-way hysterical thoughts when Lucy spoke again.

"Yes," Lucy said. "Gray has to change you so you can stay in the guild."

* * *

**So, do you hate me for the consistent cliffies? You can calm down because the next chapter is pretty much ready, just so editing and formatting to do. Maybe I will see you next weekend or Saturday?**

**Thanks to: Lucinda ( Did you like It?), BlueWaterGirl (Thank you! Do you think it works with what I am doing?), Coldburn (Neither did I but I thought that would be something different, ya know?), DoctorWhoGirl14 (=J), chef102 (Thank you!), Luna3300!**

**Next chapter we will see more of Gajeel's true colors and some other stuff that I am NOT about to reveal! Peace my homies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are absolutely going to hate me after you read this chapter… I'm sorry!**

* * *

"What?" Juvia screamed out. Lucy flinched back at her friends scream.

"Maybe we should go inside-right?" Lucy placed her hands on her friend shoulders' and steered inside the front lobby, up the stairs and into Juvia's room on the second floor. Inside, Lucy stared at her for the longest time as Juvia paced back and forth.

"J-Juvia, it's not that bad. Just let Gray tell you everything on your date." Lucy said cautiously. Juvia groaned, rubbing her temples from the sudden stress.

"Juvia is sorry for screaming out like that. She was just shocked." Juvia walked up to Lucy. "Juvia… honestly is not as freaked out as she probably looked to be." The bluenette kicked her boots off and into the far corner and hung Gray's jacket on the back of the door and flopped back on her full sized bed. Lucy looked around Juvia room, as long as they had been friends- three years- Lucy had only been in Juvia's room a few times and that was only for a few minutes.

The walls were that standard ivory color and were covered in posters of different Rock and Metal bands: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Maximum the Hormone, and a bunch of other ones she couldn't recognize. On the back of the closet door was a large mirror that reflected a picture of Lucy and Juvia sitting on her bed and a door that led in the bathroom. Since Juvia's room was on the end of the second floor, she had a small balcony next to her desk. There was a small bookshelf in front of the bed, it was overflowing with different types of book: from fiction to historical to poetry to horror. In the middle of the shelf was a flat screen T.V.

"Mind telling me about Jet?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he joined the guild- wanting to tell Levy he was sorry for everything and that he didn't really know why he did those things to her." Juvia explained. Lucy nodded, as Juvia got up to sit in her roll-y desk chair.

"You should have seen Gajeel's reaction when he found out." Juvia giggled at the thought of him throwing a tantrum, almost killing Jet in the process.

"Oh, Gajeel was with you and Gray?" Lucy asked, picking up a magazine; Juvia nodded.

"He wasn't with us long, we just stopped by the guild and he was there." Juvia lied down with a yawn.

"Why did you go to the guild? I thought you had to study." Lucy looked to her blue haired friend.

"Juvia was. Until Gray came up and we talked for a while before he offered to go to the guild for lunch. When we came back we came back up here and talked, watched a movie and Gray left. That's when Levy and Levy showed up from behind the bush."

"I see, well, I hope you have fun on your date Tuesday." Lucy patted Juvia's leg, standing up heading to her own room.

Juvia sighed once the blonde had left; scratching her head, she sat up looking at the clock. "Almost four with nothing to really do anymore- and we have school tomorrow." Juvia mumbled. _'Maybe I'll try texting Gray_'. Juvia sat up, reaching out to her phone on the night stand. Grabbing the device, Juvia opened it and sent Gray a message.

To Gray: Heyy!

The reply was almost immediate.

From Gray: Hey!  
To Gray: What are you doing?  
From Gray: Nothing, just watching some TV.  
To Gray: Cool, I'm so bored! Sitting on my bed while doing _nothing_.  
From Gray: Want to come over?  
To Gray: Sure- I'll get dressed. See you soon  
From Gray: Later

Juvia put her phone in her pocket, not noticing another incoming text, slipping back on her Uggs and Gray's jacket. She headed down the two flights of stairs and out of the front door. The sun was almost completely set, just a small sliver of light in the western sky. The stars were starting to appear and the full moon was shining bright; the air was cool on her skin- this was her absolute favorite time of year, when the seasons go from autumn to winter. Juvia was walking across the empty common area with her ear buds in and playing her favorite song (Save Rock And Roll by Fall Out Boy) when two large hands slipped around her waist.

Juvia froze at the touch, a smile made its way across her face as she turned around, she expected to see Gray- but was greeted by silver hair.

"Hey loser," he said. "Where are you going?"

Juvia was frozen with fear. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she could barely breath right! She wanted to scream for someone to help her- the man who has bullied and harassed her for her entire high school career was holding her in his arms!

"You didn't answer me," his arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her backwards and pushed her on the ground, causing her back to hit the dirt path painfully. Lyon squatted beside her head as she pushed herself away from him. "Where. Are. You. Going?" Lyon asked slowly.

"L-leave Ju-" Lyon grabbed her face, ceasing her words.

"You're wearing that idiot's leather, Juvia-chan?" Lyon's eyes scrutinized the black jacket. "We should change that," Lyon smirked to Juvia as he grabbed the shoulders of the jacket and pushed it down her arms, then her harshly grasped her small wrists and pinned them above her head. Juvia screamed. She tried kicking her legs- tried to kick _him_- but he was over her in a matter of seconds. His face was less than an inch farther her own- and it was getting closer. Juvia screamed louder but was quickly stopped by his lips on her mouth. The tears were flowing down her face as she cried for someone to help her. Lyon's tongue was trying to force it's way into her mouth and was very close to succeeding.

Her skin was burning where Lyon's hand went under her shirt, searing the skin as he made his way to her breast. Once her shirt was bunched on her chest, he moved down to her skirt and pulled that down her legs. His lifted his mouth and moved on the kiss her neck- only to have _another_ hand grab his hair and yank him off of her body.

Lyon was thrown down by her side- she was to detached and numb to react- and had a fist planted on his face, Juvia distantly heard the wet crunch noise that she would later recognize as the sound of a breaking nose.

The last thing Juvia heard was Gray yelling before she passed out.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed, reading 'The Fallen' when her phone went off. It was Natsu,

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

"_Hey! What are you doing?"_ Natsu sounded as energetic as always, even if it was evening.

"Nothing really, what about you?"

"_Hanging at the guild- why don't you bring Levy we can have dinner together?"_

"Sure, but what about Juvia? Isn't Gray there?"

"_Nah, I don't know where Gray is- but he is probably with Juvia though."_

"True, me and Levy are on the way!"

"'_Kay! Love ya- see you," Natsu said._

"Love you too. See ya."

* * *

Gray kneeled beside his unconscious girlfriend in a panic. Lyon was unconscious without the beating he deserved for doing what he did to Juvia.

Gray pulled the young blunette onto his laps and gently shook her shoulders. She didn't open her eyes. Desperate, Gray picked Juvia up bridal style and ran back towards the male dorms. There, he rushed up three flights of stairs and fumbled with the keys. Once the door was open, Gray stepped inside and gently placed the girl down on his bed. Her hair was tangled around her face, dried tear streaks ran down her face. Gray's eyes dropped lower and saw that he clothes were in complete disarray- the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Gray was angry- angry at Juvia for walking alone when it was dark outside, angry at Lyon for laying his filthy hands on her body, but mostly angry at himself for not getting to her side fast enough. As Gray silently quaked in rage, a groan rang out from the bed.

Juvia was waking up. Gray was immediately by her side when she opened her eyes. The blunette's eyes were unfocused as she looked around the room, then she found Gray- who was sitting beside her on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Gray asked gently as he helped her sit up straight. Juvia didn't answer right away, but the unmistakable shine of her eyes was all that she needed to say.

For a few minutes Juvia only cried into his chest. When she was done, her eyes were red and swollen. "Juvia is fine," she murmured. "Juvia was scared."

"I'm sorry, I', so _so _sorry that I wasn't there-" Juvia hugged him tighter.

"You're here now. That's what matters."

"I know. I know." Gray rubbed her back soothingly. Juvia pulled away and took off the jacket, she gasped when she saw the state it was in. Gray chuckled at how quickly she returned to freaking out about the little things.

"Gray?" Juvia looked up to her boyfriend, "c-can Juvia, um, take a-a shower?"

Gray flushed at the image in his head, "yeah! That bathroom is over that way." Juvia nodded and got up and went over to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Juvia emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and hung in thin locks down her back, she had put her tights back on and her bra. On top, she had on one of Gray's t-shirts. The young woman made her way to the bed and lied down next to him, Gray wrapped his arms around her and they both feel asleep in each other's arms

* * *

By the time the Lucy and Levy arrived at the guild, it was around 9pm, a lot of members they haven't seen before were there. Natsu was the first to spot the two girls.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Natsu called, waving at them to come to the table he's sitting at. The girls walked over and sat down next to their boyfriends.

"Hi guys!" Lucy said, taking her seat next to Natsu. "How's it going?" Gajeel grunted. "Great!" Lucy smiled.

"Same here," Levy said, hugging the black cat named Panther Lily.

They all started chatting about things, as they waited for their food.

"Oh, I heard that Jet joined and wanted to apologize or something?" Levy asked once she finished her food. Gajeel choked on his drink for a second, and Natsu froze- his mouth half open.

"Damn you, Rain Woman!" Gajeel coughed.

"It was an accident though!" Lucy defended her friend.

"It's ok Gajeel! I just want to talk with him." Levy said, rubbing his back. Gajeel glared at the petite bluntte,

"No way I hell. I'm not letting you near the little fucker." Levy sighed then stood up.

"I'll be ok Gajeel, all he wants to do is say sorry." Gajeel grumbled about not trusting the bastard and looked away.

Levy giggled at his protectiveness. "So, where is he?" she asked. "He isn't here." Natsu replied. "We don't know where he went- he just came, got the stamp and then left without another word other than asking Mira something."

"Oh," Levy seemed almost disappointed. But immediately brightened up, "okay then!"

The group spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until about midnight and then the group went home- Natsu ended up staying at Lucy's… _again._

* * *

**Thanks to: HungerGames733, Lucinda, Guest, Raiza-chan, ColdBurn-3, Dark Shining Light, NeverInUrWildestDreams, Luna3300 for reviewing!**

**I need to run before one of you guys comes to kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**She Lives and She Writes! Thank you for not hating for the last chapter!**

* * *

When Monday morning came around, Juvia opened her eyes to see a strange room with clothes strewn everywhere. Juvia had processed the situation as she was still mostly asleep, but when she did, she sat bolt upright on the bed. It took her another second to remember what happened last night and how she ended up where she was.

"Gray?" Juvia called out. Juvia looked around the room in search on the dark haired man, sighing in confusion when she came up empty-handed. Suddenly Juvia heard the lock in the door jiggle as someone inserted the key, a second later, Gray walked into the room with her book bag and her sparkly blue duffle bag. Gray paused when he saw that she was up and awake, both blinked at each other for a second before Gray broke the silence.

"Morning," he said quietly. "I went to get you some clothes- it is Monday after all." Gray handed the bag to his girlfriend who stood there confused for a second. "Are you okay? Can you still go to school?"

_Juvia screamed louder but was quickly stopped by his lips on her mouth. The tears were flowing down her face as she cried for someone to help her._

Juvia flinched at the memory of what happened the night before, dropping the bag to the floor.

"Juvia?" Gray set his hands on her shoulders-_Lyon smirked to Juvia as he grabbed the shoulders of the jacket and pushed it down her arms, then her harshly grasped her small wrists and pinned them above her head._

Juvia screamed.

"Hey!" Gray caught her as she sank to her knees. "Hey, you're okay, your okay- I promise. You don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here- I've got you."

Juvia continued to cry into Gray's chest for about a half-hour, when she was done, she dressed herself in the bathroom.

During the walk to school, the young woman was continually looking around her- not meeting Gray's eyes but clinging to his arm. Her stomach dropped as they entered the school and she could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins, causing her to shake. The couple paused outside of Juvia's classroom.

"Hey, hey," Gray put his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this- you're okay. Today is the last day of classes then we're free until next year, alright?" Juvia nodded slowly. "So just go to class for a few hours, then I'll find you at lunch, you finish the day and I will be here to walk you back to your room. Okay?" She nodded again.

"Are we still going to see Maze Runner tomorrow and… stuff?" Juvia's face flushed and Gray chuckled slightly, that was the woman he wanted to see.

"Yeah, we are." Juvia smiled brightly.

"Juvia is okay, Gray." She started pushing him down the hall way. "Now go to class-Juvia can take care of herself!"

"Alright, alright!" he grumbled. "I'm going!"

* * *

_Beep! Beep! B-!_

"Luce," Natsu groaned. "Luce, turn it off." The pink haired man rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

Lucy reached over to push the 'off' button on the small alarm clock.

7:30

"Natsu, we have to get up." Lucy pushed on his shoulder, as much as she didn't want to, they had to get up and go to school or their friends would be worried and Lucy did not want to be caught with Natsu in her bed _again._

Natsu groaned and rolled onto his back- only to crush the blonde girl beneath him. Lucy's muffled screams and curses were entertaining for a moment, Natsu rolled off of her and set his feet on the floor. As he stretched, Natsu caught sight of the calendar on the far wall. "Come on, Luce!" Natsu said, "It's the last day of school until Christmas break!"

That got her attention.

"Seriously?!" she bounced slightly in her bed, the last day of school also meant her last day as a human! This was really happening- by tonight; she will be a full member of Fairy Tail. The old Lucy Heartphilia- weak and abused- will be no more.

"Yeah, now get up and get dressed." Natsu picked up his shirt (when did he take that off?) and looked around for his shoes. "I have to go to my room and get my uniform- another violation and I get kicked out of school- I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Sure- I'll see you at school?" Natsu nodded then disappeared out of the window (he had taking a liking to that mode of exiting to avoid being caught in the hallway. She didn't know how he didn't hurt himself when he jumped but was sure that it had something to do with the fact that he was a Vampire.).

When he was gone, Lucy began the process of gathering herself and her things for her day at school. _'Maybe I can see Juvia and ask her what happened last night. She never answered my texts.' _

Lucy was walking out of her room door when she saw the very last people on the planet she wanted to see that morning. Sting Eucliffe was bad enough by himself, add his truly evil witch girlfriend, Minerva Orlando.

They were her worst nightmare come to life- Sting was her everyday problem that she could barely handle. Minerva, on the other hand, was the beginning of the life she led now- the bullying, rumors, the belittling- and her own private devil.

Before she could turn and head the other direction, her luck ran out and they spotted Lucy.

"Is that Lucy?" Minerva called. The blonde flinched at the sound of her name being called from down the hallway.

The sheer fact that Minerva was in the dorm building was shock and concerning enough. She lived off campus in a _freaking_ mansion with maids and butlers- so way would she come all this way to a _shitty_ dorm complex to see her? No. Something strange was going on and it had something to do with her.

"Hey, Loser!" The painfully fake cheery tone of her voice struck her like acid. "How have you been? I heard you and that pink headed quarter back were together."

Lucy remained silent.

"Oh. I'm sure his fan club isn't too happy about that." Minerva's voice dripped with mock pity. "If I were you I would watch my back- those girls can get pretty intense and it would be a shame if you got… hmm… hurt?"

"What are you ta-"

"Lucy- C'mon!" Natsu was calling her from the other end of the hall.

"Guess you better go," Minerva turned around, walking back towards the other end of the hall. "Like I said before- you better watch your back."

* * *

Levy was skipping along the path to the senior building with a grumbling Gajeel in tow.

"Oi! Shrimp!" He called as she got slightly further ahead. "Slow down- you don't need to rush."

"C'mon Gajeel," Levy grinned towards her boyfriend. "You walk to slow." Before she could say any more about his snail pace, a shadow out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She paused in her steps and turned to look towards the tree line. They were still in the common area so there were still groups of trees around them. As she neared the dark shape on the ground, it began to move- she could now tell that it was humanoid but with two giant half-moon shapes seemed to be attached to its body.

She could hear Gajeel's voice asking her what she was doing. She didn't turn around though.

Levy watched as the figure froze, the half-moon shapes stopped twitching.

"Hello?" She called. A sudden gust of wind almost knocked her down- Gajeel had caught her before she could hit the ground. There was nothing to see from where the gust of wind came from but she could see a glimmering spot traveling further and further away from them through the air.

"An Angel," she heard Gajeel grumble in her ear.

Those half-moon shapes had been _wings_ and it had been a human figure.

* * *

The day had continued on for all three girls.

Lucy and Natsu survived the day without any major confrontations, when she saw Juvia she immediately asked why she hadn't answered any of her text messages from the night before.

"Juvia must have been really busy," being more like her natural self was becoming easier as the day progressed.

The three girls chatted throughout their class until the bell for lunch rang. In the cafeteria, the small group of friends sat together, Gray and Juvia were quietly arguing about Gray's newly bruised and bloodied knuckles. When Lucy asked how they got to their current state, both teens turned their heads away and didn't answer the question at all. The lunch carried on and soon they all had to go back to class and continue their days.

In class, Gildarts was nowhere to be seen so Lucy, Levy, and Juvia talked about their upcoming changes.

"Natsu told me that there are other types of _supernatural_ out there- like spirits and demons, nymphs, angels and a whole bunch of other things. That's what those missions in the guild are about- catching and eliminating the evil ones."

"Gajeel told me the same thing- but he didn't say anything about the abilities that we are going to have." Levy turned to Juvia, who had just been listening and texting Gray. "Did Gray say anything to you, Juvia?"

Juvia looked up from her phone for a moment to think for a second. "No, but she can ask?" both girls nodded. After a few taps and a buzz, the girls had an answer.

"Gray said that everybody is different but every vampire has the same basic characteristics. Sharp eyesight, acute hearing, pretty face, strength, and is dead. He also said that fangs aren't a total myth, but the shining in the sunlight or dying in the sun are very rare and only happen to the baddest of the bad- it's their curse."

"So, Twilight minus the sun thing?" Lucy said.

"What about… ya know… human blood?" Levy asked. She looked a little paler than she had a minute ago. Juvia sent another text.

"Gray said that he would tell Juvia after the fact." Juvia furrowed her blue brows and proceeded to angrily text Gray. Gray was getting equally frustrated at her pushing a subject that he didn't want to talk about.

To Juvia: I said I didn't want to talk about it.

From Juvia: Why won't you tell Juvia?

To Juvia: Because I don't want to tell you yet!

From Juvia: Why not?

To Juvia: Because I don't.

From Juvia: That isn't good enough Gray! Tell her!

To Juvia: NO

From Juvia: Then why not!?

To Juvia: If I tell you tomorrow, will you let it go?

From Juvia: Yes

To Juvia: Fine

* * *

**I can feel my perverted side coming out with the upcoming lemons!**

**Thanks to: Lucinda, Luna3300, luna22x, Dark Shining Light, Raiza-chan, Coldburn-3 for the wonderful reviews!**

**I still need those mythological creatures guys!**


	10. Reference

**With collaboration from BellaAlice- a friend from my German class helped me get my ideas in order.**

* * *

Fairy Tail- Phoenix Scylla*

Fabula: Various combinations of Vampires and others as well as the ones in need of a home

The guild Fairy Tail is run by Titian Makorav. The guild is for Vampires Half- Breeds and assorted mythologies. To the humans, they are a bunch of good-looking, rowdy teens who are very popular throughout the country. Fairy Tail is based in the heart of Magnolia with a few acres of land that house two buildings: Fairy Hills for the Females and Fairy Caverns for the males.

Lamia Scale- Luna*

Fabula: Sea Dryads and Sea People

The guild Lamia Scale is run by Ooba-sama. This guild is located outside of Onibus and tends to keep to their selves. Lamia Scale occasionally rivals with Fairy Tail for the title of most powerful but is always beat out by Makorav and his 'Brats'.

Saber Tooth- Morning Star*

Fabula: Animalistic Spirits and Shades

This guild is a relevant rivial to Fairy Tail. Saber Tooth is led by Master Jiemma and is based in the town of High Haven Saber Tooth is a young guild that is already immensely powerful. The Strange mix of Animal Spirits (called Carnates) and Shades (half- demon and half Carnates or Nature Spirit) is very unstable within the guild itself, internal conflicts tend to be very violent and often. Saber Tooth generally goes against Fairy Tail as enemies but works more stealthy then causing an outright war.

Twilight Ogre- Reaper*

Fabula: Ogres and Dwarves

Twilight Ogre is a small, Underworld (dark) of nasty Fabula that will do anything for for a pretty penny. Twilight Ogre is ran by a nasty Goblin- Ogre mix named Banaboster; the guild operates out of a small town on the northern tip of the continent.

Blue Pegasus- Sofia*

Fabula: Angels, Nephilim, and Sky Dwellers

Ran by Master Bob (Angel), Blue Pegasus operates out of a mountain trading town. It is rumored that the guild sits in on the clouds. Blue Pegasus is a guild that does what is for the good- whether that is to engage in a battle or ignore the situation completely- but tries to keep peace between all guilds and will never be found at the center of an altercation.

Cait Shelter- Fate and Destiny

Fabula: Sphinx and Griffin

Sphinx and Griffins are very secretive and private creatures by nature. There is no guild master, but Fate and Destiny have more or a presence there. Sphinxes and Griffins keep to their selves and serve their masters by following persons of interest and report back to Fate and/or Destiny. Sometimes Mythologens come and ask Cait Shelter for help in whatever they need. The decision souly rest on if this will benefit them in the long run or the supposed comrades' motives are valid. The guild is located beyond the Northern Forest and the Western High Ranges, it is very remote and almost impossible to reach.

Devil's Den-?

Fabula: Devils, Black Angels, Fire Djinn and Shadows

Little is known about the guild as it is not exactly a physical place. It is small but intensely powerful and evil guild They lurk in the shadows and start international conflicts by poisoning the minds of world leaders. Why they do it isn't clearer but it is known that there food source is dark energy and souls.

* * *

Phoenix Gate

Phoenix Gate is the government that is above all else, there are ten members that sit on the Council. All guilds must abide by their laws or risk being exposed to the humans around them. Phoenix Gate is made of deities that represent aspects of existence itself as well as a guardian that travels to and from Earth and keeps dark forces in check.

All Phoenix Gate council members are immortal by all means and the highest and purest beings and have guilds that house their specific species. The Council Members do not run the guild directly but they do pick the ones who do by hand, usually the ones that will do what they need done- like puppets.

The Phoenix Gate Council is run by Life herself: The Phoenix who, in this galactic year, goes by the name Scylla.

* * *

The Spirit of Death: Reaper (Male)

Fabula: Black Angel

Reaper is the collector of souls from the earth and responsible for sending them to the Afterlife.

The Spirit of Fate: Fate (Female)

Fabula: Appears as a human, Witch

Fate decides how the journey ends. Always with Destiny.

The Spirit of Destiny: Destiny (Female)

Fabula: Appears as a human, Witch

Destiny decides how your journey will play out and the paths that will present themselves to you.

Time and Space: Saul (Male)

Fabula: Owl, Wizard

Saul monitors Space and Time to make sure that the timelines and order of events stays intact.

The Spirit of Peace: Sofia (Female)

Fabula: Nymph

Sofia tries to keep the peace.

Day: Apollo (Male)

Fabula: Sun God

Apollo brings the light to the world.

Night: Luna (Female)

Fabula: Silver Light Nymph

Luna brings the darkness and the stars to the world.

The Spirit of Chaos: Morning Star (Male)

Fabula: Demon King

Morning Star is the personification of all the negativity, hate, evil, fear and bloodshed that feeds o the weakness of Mans' Mind.

Guardian: Amber (Male)

Fabula: Arch Angel

Amber is the guardian of the Earth, he reports to Phoenix Gate and makes sure that all Mythologies follow the law and aren't causing any problems. He is the only Arch Angel to exist in the history- King and Master among _all_ Angels.

Phoenix Scylla

Fabula: Incarnation of Life and Creation, appears as a human

Scylla is the creator of all that exist on Earth and in other dimensions.

* * *

Mythical Fabula (Also called Mythologens or (Category of Fabula ) _Fabula_) index:

Vampire

Nymphs (of all types)

Centaurs

Fauns

Elves

Dwarves

Ogres

White Angels

Dark Angels

Devils/Demons

Nephilim

Shades

Incarnates

Sky Dwellers (a broad term for elfish Fabula that live in the clouds)

Sirens*

Harpies*

Griffin

Sphinx

Monticore*

Dragons**

Demi 'Gods'***

* * *

*Don't always live _on _the Earth, but in the Underworld. Some can be found in remote places.

**Live on the Earth but a basically a Myth among Mythologens

***The rarest of the rare _Fabula_, humanoids with godly abilities

* * *

**Land-forms and Location **

*Northern Forest- Very dense and hard to get through if not equipped. Elves, Satyrs/Fauns and Centaurs as well as assorted Nymphs live here.

*The Great Plains- Where absolutely no humans live- it is where Satyrs, Dryads, some elves and other Fabula live and raise livestock and grow all sorts of produce for their selves. It is a safe haven for them so they can be who they are without the fear of being by humans.

*Mountains-

^High Ranges- There are two that span across the western end and eastern end of the Fiore continent (roughly shaped like the U.S). The western ranges is where the dragons are said to live, those who dare try and cross will their eyes watching. The eastern ranges is where darkness lurks, in the lakes are the Sirens and Harpies circle above in search of a meal.


	11. Chapter 11

**2995 words of pure sex… what am I doing with my life and sorry about these random updates, I got done with everything I needed to do this weekend except for an investigation but that can wait till tomorrow. Any ways, I think this came out all right.**

* * *

Gray pressed Juvia against his room's door, kissing her neck, while her hands wondered through his hair. His hands, roaming up and down her curvy sides shyly.

"G-gray," Juvia whimpered, pulling his face to hers, kissing him fiercely- Gray kissed back, just as fiercely. His hands slipped beneath her soft yet firm thighs, griping the flesh and picking her up. The blunette's legs automatically wrapped around his torso, never breaking their passionate lip-lock, he brought her to his bed, laying her down softly. He broke the kiss, for much needed air, and stared at her stunning beauty.

"Juvia... I-." He whispered, kissing her neck tenderly.

"I know, its okay." She whispered, arching her back into his chest. _His hands feels so nice!_ Juvia thought wildly as they went to grab her chest. _I can't believe in just minutes I'll be a vampire_. She moaned out as he squeezed her breast.

"So soft..." he whispered against her ear, licking it softly.

"G-gray..." she murmured. _It was only a few hours ago he had confessed to me..._

* * *

_Today was the big day. Juvia buzzed around her room Tuesday afternoon, excited, getting dressed in her white jacket and blue sweater- trying to decide which one to wear. _I have a date with Gray, and he's going to confess and make me a vampire, just as Lucy and Levy said_. She smiled; her stomach fluttered a bit, just thinking about Gray being hers, forever, her being his for just as long. Juvia walked to sit on her light blue chair, dressed in her white jacket, and checked her phone for messages. There were none from Gray. _

_"Might as well wait for Gray," she said to no one, getting instantly comfortable on her plush seat. She sighed happily- was it strange that she didn't feel nervous or scared about what was going to happen to her in just a few hours? _I wonder what Gray looks like without his clothes on._ She blushed, covering her face in her hands at the image of his body coated in sweat, muscles ripped as he held her hands and his eyes sparkled… _

'Juvia, my dear, be mine forever.' he whispers huskily, pulling down his pants, showing off his _large_ member.

_"Oh, dear!" Juvia squealed. "I have such a perverted mind!" she began to giggle. She seriously couldn't wait though._

Lost in her…

mature_ thoughts, she didn't notice her door being knocked on until it was continuously loud and annoying. _

_"I'm coming!" she called, shooting up from her seat, dashing to swing the door open. She found Gray, half way in a knocking position. His eyes were slightly wide from surprise, but he still looked handsome (sexy as hell would be a better term) in his black dress shirt. _

_"Hey," she smiled at him. Gray slowly lowered his arm. He was taking in the beautiful creature in front of him. Her blue hair was gently curled in coils and reached her lower back. Juvia's eyes were sparkling (when are they not?)and a deep sea blue- or maybe electric blue- sapphire? You know what- let's just call it all three because they were beautiful and that's all the mattered._

_"Are you ready?" he asked. Juvia nodded, taking a hold of the arm he had offered her. Together, Gray and Juvia walked out the building, chatting about how their days went and such like that. _

_"Gray, what time does the movie start?" Juvia asked, looking up at her boyfriend questioningly. Said teen, glanced down at his watch seeing that it was 6:17PM. _

_"The movie is at 7PM, so we have about 30 minutes to spare." Gray replied, pulling his girlfriend closer by the waist, Gray was glaring at a few of the males that dared let their eyes linger on her body for too long. Juvia nodded. _

_"We should walk around the park!" she said excitedly, dragging him towards the play area._

* * *

Gajeel had decided to invite his girlfriend over to his room at the boys' dorm, hoping to have her tonight.

Gajeel wasn't the romantic type, no question about that, he had no idea on how to impress her (god, he sounded like some king of bird if paradise). He thought about cooking for her, but he has horrible cooking skills and would just burn the public kitchen. He also thought about having candles lit everywhere, and order take out. To him, that sounded really corny, and a bit dark. So, he had set a few rose petals around the room, mostly on his bed. He did order take out from a local Chinese restaurant; Gajeel ordered about $30 dollars worth of food, what could he say, he loves to eat. Putting some finishing touches on his romantic evening with his girlfriend, he sat down on the couch and waited.

* * *

Levy tossed cloths behind her, searching her closet for a nice dress to wear on her date with Gajeel. For Gods' sake- why couldn't she find anything to wear? She was going to hopefully start the rest of forever with Gajeel tonight!

She glared at the clothing, nothing was good enough! Why can't she just have a nice decent dress like Lucy? Lucy has so many pretty dresses; Levy would love to borrow one but her chest... Levy groped herself and frowned.

_What if Gajeel isn't into small breasts?_ Levy panicked for a second. Wait_, he wouldn't be with you if he didn't._ Levy giggled as she realized how vain that sounded. Man, she is freaking out on the inside.

"Maybe I should wear my sexy lingerie I've kept hidden for a moment like this, if it happens." She tossed aside her plain blue bra and panties, dug around in her undies' drawer for a moment, and put on her lacy red and black panties and bra. Levy walked over to her body mirror, putting her hands on her hips, looking herself over a couple of times- turning this way and that way to make sure that everything was absolutely perfectly in place. Nodding, satisfied with how it looked, she decided to wear a cute plain blue summer dress. It was about knee length and the sleeves were just enough to cover the red strap of her bra. Smiling happily on how she looked, she left for Gajeel's dorm.

* * *

_Juvia swung back and forth on a swing, giggling as Gray pushed her as she swung back. _

_"Higher!" She would say in a girly voice, almost like she was a kid again. _

_"I think if you go any higher you will fall off," Gray groaned, smiling at his childish girlfriend. She pouted crossing her arms over her chest._

_"No fun!" Gray smirked, catching Juvia from behind, dragging her out of the seat, making her squeak in surprise. He placed Juvia on her feet before spinning around spun her around, then kissed her forehead. "It's time to go anyway." He whispered. Juvia took a deep breath, calming from her scared high. "Alright, can't wait to see this movie!" she said, walking to the theater.  
_

_After the movie, Gray led Juvia to the park again, he had to tell her something. Juvia was mentally preparing herself for what he was going to tell her. She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth and say she knew already, or act surprised._

Gray sat her down on a bench, sitting beside her. He leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He didn't know how to tell this to her, what if she freaks out and runs away.

Or what if she calls me a monster and runs away, never to come back. Won't be the first time. _He thought sadly. He turned his head, to see her looking up at the sky, as if in thought. He sat up, rubbing his face._ Here I go.

_"Juvia... I have something to tell you," Gray said, looking at her. Juvia looked at him, nodding for him to continue. _

_"You know I'm a Vampire and stuff and…Uh… Well..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. _

_"It's ok, Gray- I know," She whispered, leaning closer to him. Gray froze,_ what?

"What_? You... You know?" He asked, shocked at the calm tone she used._ Lucy_- she told her…_ _She nodded. _

"_Yeah, Juvia is ok with it, one hundred percent." She replied, smiling at him softly. Gray chocked up- that smile could make his heart cart wheel like a bitch whenever he saw it. Soon enough, he'll see it every day for the rest of his life- damn near eternity._

_"Thank god," he breathed out, pulling her into his side by her hip. She snuggled up into his side._

_They stayed like that for a while, staring up at the clear night sky- the moon was shining beautifully that night, full and bright. It illuminated Juvia's striking blue hair and pale skin flawlessly. Gray pulled her face up to his, with his forefinger and thumb on her chin._

_"So… It's fine with you? With everything that I have to do?" He whispered, looking into her beautiful electric star lit eyes. _

_"Yes," She murmured, her wide eyes flickered to his lips for a minute and he instantly knew exactly what she wanted him to do it to her that night._

_"Good." that was the last thing he said before pressing his lips to hers in a hot heated kiss._

* * *

"G-gray..." I murmured as his hands lightly squeezed my breasts. His touches felt so incredible on my skin. I pulled his face to meet mine, looking into his eyes, all I saw was love. I smile softly leaning forward so our lips touched lightly for a soft kiss. I teased his lower lip with my tongue, causing him to gasp, letting me inside his mouth where our tongues battled for dominance over the other. He tasted so damn good. I moaned, wrapping my hands around his neck, playing with his soft, ebony hair.

I pulled away gasping slightly for air as Gray pinched my nipple. I shut my eyes, he started trailing kisses down my neck, only to pause at my throat, sucking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh, causing sparks to shoot up and down my spine. How on earth could he be so good at this? Gray moved further, kissing the cleavage of my breasts. I began to feel a light bubble feeling inside me.

"Off- Take it off." I heard Gray's husky whisper as he sat up looking at me. I blinked, hesitant to take my shirt off. "Do it. Its fine." He whispered, kissing my forehead. Nodding, I lifted my shirt up, tossing it to the side somewhere to be forgotten and to leave me only in my dark blue (somewhat sexy lace) bra. I blushed, looking to the side while covering my chest with my hands. I felt a light tug on my arms, a cold breeze on my chest then Gray pinning my arms above my head. I looked up to see Gray staring down at me.

"D-don't stare..." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

"S'Hard not," He whispered, looking at my eyes lovingly. I smiled at that, all hints of embarrassment gone. I watched as he leaned back down, towards me, pressing his forehead into the exposed part of my breasts. I felt my heart flutter as his hand went back to touch them. "Your heart... It's beating so fast." He said, licking the exposed flesh, causing an unfamiliar sound to escape my lips. "I'm gonna miss that," He reached behind my back, wanting to take off my bra. I arched upward, allowing him better access.

I giggled, as he struggled to undo the clips. So I helped him, putting my arms behind my back, unclipping the clasps. Instantly I felt the rush of cold air hit my now naked chest. I shivered, watching as Grays eyes followed my every curve. He leaned down hesitantly, taking a nipple in his mouth. I nearly screamed at this new sensation I'm feeling.

"Gray." I moaned loudly, grabbing his head, making sure he doesn't pull away. I felt my nether area begin to throb as his tongue flicked and searched my sensitive tip. His left hand massaged the breast his mouth wasn't pleasuring.

"You taste good." Gray groaned as he pulled up for air, doing the same treatment on my other breast. My head shook back and forth at this immense feeling. He looked up at me. I looked back, with half lidded lustful eyes. I want to touch him too.

"C-can you take of your clothes too?" I asked shyly, sitting up. He nodded, stripping off his shirt quickly tossing it to the side. I gawked at god-like body; all of his muscles were perfectly defined and hard. I reached forward, lightly touching my fingers on his abs. He gasped at my touch. I moved lower, to his pants line. I looked back up at him from beneath my lashes teasingly.

He pushed me back down and amazingly his pants were off. I blushed seeing a tent in his boxers.

I felt my stomach have butterflies as he ran his finger tips across my naval- shooting a spark of electricity down my spine. He smiled at my moan, hooking his finger underneath the hem, pulling them over my hips and off slowly. I arched upward again, to make it easier. Before I knew it, he has pulled off my panties (string more like since it was a thong…). I squealed, covering up my woman hood. _This is so embarrassing!_ I thought as he tried prying my hands away.

"Don't ever hide yourself," he whispered, looking at me sincerely yet seriously. "You're perfect in every way." I smiled, feeling tears from at the corner of my eyes.

"That's this nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I whispered.

"Well it's true." He laughed slightly then reached for my arms away. This time, I let him- I let him look at me, all of me.

"You are so beautiful." He said, leaning for a kiss. I kissed back, tugging at his boxers before pulling away. Gray understood the message and he pulled them off, throwing them to the side. I looked at his exposed erection. So big- bigger than the image in my daydream, I gasped at his length. I felt the area between my legs throb with need.

"It's ok Juvia, you won't feel a thing... Are you ready?" He asked, leaning into my neck licking it lightly. He had been licking that one spot this entire time, I guess that it was finally happening- I was going to become like Gray. I nodded grabbing onto his shoulders. I felt his head poke at my entrance. _This is it._ I thought before he thrust forward.

I moaned at this feeling of being so full. I heard him let out a shaky breath, trying hard not to move so I could adjust to him being inside me. But he was right, it didn't hurt at all. Experimentally, I rolled my hips, causing Gray to moan into my neck. I gasped, feeling his hot breath fan across my sensitive neck.

"G-gray, please move." I breathed, pulling him closer to me. He nodded then straightened himself slightly so his face was out of my neck and I could see his upper body. His eyes… His eyes had become so light that they were a silver blue color instead of dark blue.

"Ok, here I go." He said, pulling out to the very tip, and then pushed right back in- deep. He did the same thing, starting at a low pace. I moaned at each thrust of his hips, this feeling, was so good. I wanted more.

"G-gray, faster p-please!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips. He stopped for a moment, like he was pondering on his decision. Then he smirked.

"You asked for it." Before I could reply, he pulled out, ramming back in and causing are skin to slap.

"Gray!" I cried out as he repeated this motion over and over. Every time he thrust back in, his balls smashed against my ass with a wet noise. There were so many liquids but most of them were mine. I would have never imagined that it would feel this good!

He continued to pump in and out of me, I was crying out inaudible words. He slightly moved into a different positioned, when he pushed back in, it brushed against an unknown spot, shooting immense pleasure through me. This feeling was building up again, but much _much_ more intense.

"J-Juvia" he groaned out, pulling me close to him as he pounded aimlessly. His mouth was on my neck, lightly kissing and biting.

His hands went down between my legs, pressing against my clit. Screaming out in pleasure, I feel myself begin to fall apart.

"Gray! I-I'm gonna.." I trailed off into a moan; he pressed harder and rubbed in faster circles.

"C'mon." Gray breathed, pounding faster. I moaned loudly, feeling myself release.

"J-Juvia!" He yelled, biting down into my neck, stopping his pounding as he came, squirting white cum into her.

I lay there, feeling extremely tired holding onto Gray as he bit into my neck. I pulled away; I winced a bit, feeling some pain. He kissed, and licked the bite.

"Juvia..." He whispered, pulling out, and laying down next to me. I smiled. That was just so amazing.

"Mhm?" I was feeling so sleepy all of a sudden, cuddling into him.

"The changed will happen while in your sleep." Gray explained, while holding me. I nodded slowly, feeling my eyes getting heavy. Who knew sex wore you out? I lightly giggled at the thought. "Now sleep now... See you in the morning. I love you." Gray whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I breathed, falling sleeping in Gray's arms.

Maybe what happened after I died in my sleep was why everything really started getting weird…

* * *

**SUSPENSE AND PLOT TWIST!**

**Thanks to: MCRFan1(Satisfied?), Hedgehog of Time and ColdBurn-3 (thank you for understanding and sorry for the unnecessary worry and I will be using those characters Hedgehog! So excited!), gigglebelly and all of the others who faved/followed me and/or the story!**

**No telling when the next chapter will be out after editing…**

**For the record, this ended up much better and bigger than I ever thought it would be! YAY! Lets see if we can break 100 follows and any reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SHE LIVES! BOLO on the 14****th**** chapter of Our Song. Any request for that on because I am stumped on what to write.**

Natsu woke early Tuesday morning, which is very odd for him. He would usually try to sleep late into the afternoon when he didn't have school. Today though, today is a special day. Today he will go on a date with Lucy and make her his forever. Plus the fact that Lucy was going to become a vampire. Smiling widely he got up, stretching.

"Well today is going to be an amazing day!" he said excitedly, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Lucy was lying awake in her bed, staring at her cell phone and trying to decide if she was going to hit that little green button next to the picture of blonde man with a very bushy blonde mustache. The I.D read Jude Heartfillia.

This early morning contemplation wasn't uncommon, she did it every time she was stressed or nervous or even just wanted to talk to someone about a bad day. But she never hit that little green button. It wasn't like she had other family she could call and talk to- her mother died when she was six, she had no cousins, aunts, or uncles. All she had was her father and he didn't want anything to do with her- he sent her to a friggin' boarding school on the other side of the country! She hadn't been home since freshman year and she was a senior now!

Lucy sighed and set her phone back down on her night stand. It was eight o'clock and Natsu had told her that they were going out to breakfast this morning.

A little over half an hour later and a few dozen outfit choices, Lucy was pretty much ready to school; with impeccable timing as ever, Natsu somehow manages to break into her room via window (she still didn't know he managed that.).

"Luce!" Natsu called as he sat down on her bed.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy poked her head out of the bath room door. "Hold on a sec, I'm almost ready." Natsu grunted in response as he went through he playlists- he couldn't stand the stuff she was playing and he knew that she wasn't crazy for the high-pitched boyfriend that was playing. Natsu switched the song to Bohemian Rhapsody. She had a thing for songs like that.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he heard Lucy's voice from the foot of the bed. When the young vampire looked up, his eyes were met by the second most stunning sight that he would see that day. Lucy was wearing a pink mini-dress with a high neck and long sleeves that showed off her impossibly amazing body. Her hair was coiled so the golden locks bounced when she walked. Covering her sexy legs was a pair of wool-looking stockings and knee high brown boots.

"Yeah," Natsu was staring at her ass as she bent over to pick up her hat and jacket. "Where do you want to go first?" Lucy hummed in thought as they walked down the hall way, they walked past many girls laughing, saying goodbyes and helping their dads or brothers lug their suitcases down the steps to the first floor. Lucy couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the sight of all the daddies and daughters together; happy.

Natsu, being as in tuned with her emotions felt the sudden change in her 'happy-go-happy' air. He gripped her hand tighter in his as an attempt to comfort his girlfriend.

"You okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." God, she was such a liar but he wasn't on to pry- at least not now.

After another few minutes of silence, he asked if she knew where she wanted to go again. "Oh yeah! I want to go to Nicki's Booth!" Natsu nodded and the couple headed out on the town.

During their breakfast, Natsu explained the details of being what he was. According to Natsu, people in the guild weren't all Vampires- there is Nephilim, Demons, Elves, Half-Breeds and a few others.

"I- I feel kinda bad that I didn't tell you this earlier- but some of are born with gifts that are activated when we are turned. I have dragon abilities so does Gajeel and Wendy. Gray is half ice demon- his old man was very powerful."

"That sounds pretty cool." Lucy was interested in the things she didn't know about. "What kind of other creatures are out there." Natsu proceeded to tell her about how the ones she called 'creatures' preferred to be called Mythologens or _Fabula._ As Natsu explained how for the first few days would be the hardest as she wouldn't have control over herself and would be particularly hungry for blood (Not always human blood, the best was the blood of Nature Nymphs).

Just as the couple was about to leave, her absolute worst nightmare walked into the restaurant. Sting and Minerva.

Lucy visibly paled. Natsu noticed and looked just past her shoulder to see Sting smirking right back at him. Something wasn't right about the guy- he didn't smell like a normal person now that he had time to think about his scent and not almost beating the shit out of him.

Sting leaned over Minerva and whispered something in her; she looked in Lucy's direction and smiled an evil grin. The couple made eye contact before making their way over to where Lucy and Natsu's table. Lucy placed a hand on his thigh, sending him a pleading look as Sting sat next to her and Minerva next to him. Natsu cringed at the strong perfume of the dark haired woman next to him.

"How is my favorite loser and her boy toy?" Minerva sneered at the both of them. Sting slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders and she visibly flinched at the unwelcome contact.

"Aw, what's wrong, Lucy?" Sting feigned hurt as she leaned away from the blonde man beside her. "You don't like me anymore?"

"Why don't you leave her alone, asshole?" Natsu growled to Sting.

"Calm down, Natsu." Minerva sat back in her seat. She suddenly glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "You don't want Lucy to get hurt, right?" As she spoke, Sting leaned in closer to Lucy made a sound that he wasn't expecting but wasn't surprised to hear. It was like an explosion and a bear growing at the same time. No human would ever be able to able that sound- only a very specific type _Fabula_ can make that sound.

A White Light Dark Angel.

Natsu glared at Minerva whose face stayed completely the same and calm; however, the sickly sweet scent had grown stronger than it was at first, signaling her actual identity.

A Demon.

"We should let them enjoy their date Sting. Besides, we can have fun with Lucy later- Right?" The unwelcomed couple stood up; as he stood up, Sting whispered a few words in Lucy's ears.

"Good luck with your changing."

* * *

"You shouldn't be worried about them."

"I'm not." Lucy was looking at a fur trimmed coat on sale. "Should we- as in Juvia, Levy and me- move out of the dorms and into our own places or Fairy Hills? You said yourself that I wouldn't be able to control myself after you change me."

"By the time you go back to your room you will be fine but for te first week or so you'll stay with me or in a room in Fairy Hills."

The rest of the afternoon went on like that: Lucy asking clarifying questions and Natsu calmly answering them. As the sun set and Natsu was completely loaded up with Lucy's shopping bags (containing clothes for him and her) they started walking back towards the dorms. As they walked, a thought about what happened earlier at the restaurant came into her mind.

"Hey, Natsu?" the pink headed man grunted under the weight of her clothes. Seriously- who needed all this stuff? "Are Sting and Minerva human?"

Natsu almost stumbled at the sudden question. he had hoped that he wouldn't have to explain what they were and that she would never come in that close of contact with members of a guild with _that_ kind of reputation.

"No," Natsu said flatly. "Sting is what is called a White Light Dark Angel and Minerva is a pure demon."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Thay are not the last that you are ever going to meet. There are many Mythologens and _Fabula _that will hate you for being alive. I think they were from a guild called Saber Tooth- represented by Master Jiemma but ruled Morning Star of Phoenix Gate."

"Morning Star? That doesn't sound good at all."

"Isn't. Fairy Tail is on the very their 'Hate with all you soul' list." Lucy giggled slightly at his little joke. Soon enough, they were at the male dorms.

Lucy was suddenly very excited and nervous and started walking quickly up the stairs and to his rooms. Soon enough Lucy was at Natsu's door and asking him for his keys.

"It's in my pocket." Lucy stared at him expectantly then realized he couldn't reach his keys. With a brightly flushed face, Lucy slid her hand in his pants pocket, not missing the sense of warmth coming for his inner thigh. When she felt the cold metal of the key, she quickly removed her hand and unlocks the door then pushed it open.

Lucy was surprised to see how clean and organized the room was- everything was in its place and well maintained. Natsu set the bags and boxes down next to the door, watching her as she made her way to sit at the end of his bed. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over his desk chair.

"Lucy, you're one-hundred percent ok with this?" he asked, walking over to her. Lucy nodded as he sat down beside her.

"Yes of course I am. I love you, and I need something more in my life... Not that it's not ok now, but this seems interesting.. Though I'm not in it to just become a vampire! I mean yes that sounds cool and all, but I'm doing it because I lo-" Lucy was cut off; Natsu grabbed the back of her head, bringing her forward pressing his lips to hers.

"Shush Lucy, you talk way too much," he said as he pulled away.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." she whispered blushing madly. Natsu rolled his eyes pulling her in for another kiss.

He felt Lucy lean into him, pushing into the kiss. He smiled, running a hand through her golden hair, down to her lower back. Natsu pulled her close, licking the bottom of her lips. Lucy let out soft moan, opening her mouth for Natsu to explore deeper. He gladly let his tongue in, exploring and tasting every inch of her. _Her taste,_ he thought, _her taste is so addicting. You're mine Lucy, mine.  
_  
He pushed her down softly, never taking his mouth away from hers. Natsu crawled over her, hands on either side of her head. He fought with her tongue, as she became bolder, trying to gain dominance. He trailed a hand down her side, pushing his hand under her shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath. _She so soft_, he thought. Natsu moved his rough hand over his girlfriend's smooth stomach, up until it rested just below her bra.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, but Natsu wasn't done yet, he moved back down, trailing open mouth kisses over her jaw down to her neck. He nibbled and sucked along her neck to her shoulder.

"Mm, Lucy you smell really good," he said, breathing in her scent. Lucy whined in reply. Snickering he continued with his kisses.

Natsu pulled up her shirt, getting impatient with the foreplay. He revealed her lacy pink bra that will be long forgotten in a couple of seconds. Natsu sat up a moment to pull off his shirt and toss it behind him. Lucy looked up and blushed at the site of his bare chest. She reached up and pulled his head back down for a small kiss. Natsu smiled softly at her and reached underneath her smooth back to get the bra off, but before he continued, he looked at her for permission. Lucy nodded, and he took it off with great pleasure in tossing the annoying garment in the same direction as his shirt.

Natsu looked at her, in awe at how beautiful she looked. Her skin was the purest he had ever seen- not a scar or blemish to speak of, and it was slightly tanned so it seemed to glow beautifully.

Lucy looked away, closing her eyes, trying to keep herself calm.

"Gee Luce, you're so pretty," he said, leaning down to grab her breast. Lucy moaned at the sudden contact, squirming. His hand was so warm on her cold chest. He squeezed softly, feeling his blood rush down south at her little moans.

Not that Natsu wasn't already turned on by the half naked woman beneath him, now _it_ was just going from hard to rock solid. Natsu couldn't help but groan out himself, latching his mouth onto her nipple.

"Nng! N-natsu!" Lucy cried out, clutching at his head. Natsu smirked, flicking his tongue on her bud. Lucy moaned louder, tugging and running her long fingers through Natsu's hair..

Natsu pulled away, not wanting to wait any longer to do the deed that needed to be done, he pulled down Lucy shorts, along with her panties. He took her all in, marveling at the fact this soaking wet and panting, red faced girl was his and his alone.

"I love you, Luce," he murmured, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He pulled down his pants and boxers, dropping them at the side of his bed. He blushed at exposing himself like this to her. That didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"It's ok Natsu, you're perfect." Lucy said softly, smiling up at him. Natsu smiled shyly, leaning down once again. He lined himself up at her entrance.

"You ready Lucy?" he asked, feeling nervous, after all- he hadn't ever really done this process before.

"Of course, g-go ahead." She whispered, clutching at Natsu arms. Nodding, he pushed in quickly to not prolong her discomfort. Lucy made a sound of pain, flinching away a bit.

"Ssh, shh, it's ok Lucy, Its ok." He whispered in her ear, kissing away any tears that fell from her face. When Lucy began rolling her hips, Natsu took that as his signal that everything was awesome and he could continue. Pulling back a bit, he pushed fast all the way in.

He groaned at the hotness surrounding him while Lucy let out a quiet gasp and a low moan. Lucy was breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut as she relished at the feeling of being stuffed to the brim with the monster cock.

"Lucy, are you ok?" he asked, it wasn't too late for him to stop, but almost. Lucy shook her head.

"No way in hell are you stopping now.. Move. I think I'm ok now." She said, moving her hip a little testing out the feel. Natsu bit his lip, and pulled back before pushing back in a bit roughly. Lucy whined in mixed pleasure and pain.

Natsu continued his slow motion, until he felt Lucy was well enough to go faster. God, she felt so good around him, the way she clenches around his cock was perfect.

"Mm, Natsu... Go faster." Lucy said breathlessly, moving her hip with his.

"Alright Luce," he whispered, starting to hump into her with more speed. Lucy moaned at each thrust, meeting him half way. His head board was banging against the wall so hard that he was sure that he would be getting a noise fine from the school.

"Ah gosh, Lucy..." he groaned, pulling in and out faster. He could feel shocks going from his spine, straight to his balls.

Lucy moaned loudly as Natsu began to thrust in faster and rougher. "Oh Natsu!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around him. She felt herself close to release and began grinding her hips, meeting every single one of his thrusts.

"N-Natsu, I'm c-close." she moaned out.

"Lucy.. Me too.." he hissed, placing his mouth at her neck, poking his now erect fangs at a newly forming hickey at the base of her neck.

"Nng. Lucy!" He cried, out feeling himself release. He bit down just as Lucy came, yelling Natsu's name. Feeling her shudder from her organism as he sucked some of her blood was absolute bliss. What could he say? It was actually absolutely incredible.

He pulled his fangs out, licking at the bite mark.

"Lucy," he whispered as he pulled out to lay beside her. "The change will take place in your sleep, so sleep now Lucy." He whispered pulling her in to a cuddle. Lucy nodded tiredly, she felt great, and she's all Natsu's now. She smiled before settling her head on his chest, falling asleep soon after.

"Good night my love." Natsu said, closing his eyes drifting into a wonderful sleep with his Lucy.

Little did she know what happened while she died was a recurring theme…

* * *

**So yes. they are dead but.. ya know. I will be adding to the refernece page because i found and rewrote the rest of it so BOLO on that. I'm trying guys. I am working really hard and things are about to get easier and harder at the same time. I need to go study. Thanks to: Hedgehog of Time, ColdBurn-3, Sartailsbomber, and The StoryTeller567 for reviewing. **

**One more follower? BTW: I had to cut the Gale chapter so I can get straight to the plot and stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry about the crazy long wait (was it even that long a wait?) but I just got a new surface! Thank you black Friday and Nana! I am so excited. To celebrate and make up, I have a super duper long chappie for ya! Enjoy kiddies!**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to see a dark space in front of her. As she stood there for a moment, the room seemed to brighten up to reveal what appeared to be a church; rows of pews were lined up on either side of her, a podium on a stage in front of her and a very large peace sign hanging on the wall in front of her.

Lucy, finding her voice, called out: "Hello?" There wasn't a response.

Realizing that she could walk around, Lucy made her way to the stage area. Everything was bright and cheerful but didn't have a consistent theme with colors or patterns. Lucy was looking around the space when a bright light shone from where Lucy had appeared.

Oddly enough, the entire time that she was in the room- she didn't feel scared or nervous about what was happening. But now, as the bright light intensified, she felt her skin tingle from the electricity in the air and a nervous rush. Lucy stared at the light as it receded, as it continued to fade, she could make out the shape of woman.

She was tall, black and white hair, dark olive skin with strikingly intelligent and kind bright green eyes. She was pretty- beautiful even- and her smile was very kind and easy going. Before Lucy could ask who she was, the woman spoke.

"I hope you realize that you're dreaming. And dying." Her tone was so normal and easy going that Lucy almost didn't catch what she was saying.

"I know what is happening," Lucy crossed her arms under her breasts. "But I want to know exactly who you are." Lucy demanded.

"Well that is very understandable Miss Heartphillia- or are you and that pink headed weird kid married now?" The woman waved her hand in dismissal at the look of shock and confusion Lucy's face. "All you need to know is that I came here to bestow upon you my gift of peace and love and incredible awesomeness!"

Lucy opened her mouth to ask the woman who she was again, but the strange woman only held up a fist in front of her body.

"Wha-" Lucy's lips were sealed by the woman in front of her.

"Any way, since this is just a dream and you're still undergoing changes to your physical body, anatomy, and mind. As you should know, some vampires have special abilities because they are crossed with other types of Fabula that have powers. This is not you. You were absolutely, one million and one percent human before- what's his name? Natsu?- bit you. And that entire sex thing was almost a complete lie. One is changed by biting but generally when someone in a relationship is about to change their partner, they have sex so the blood doesn't taste the same and it would be easy to stop drinking. There are other ways to do it but that tends to be the most popular method. I can see why as well."

"Mmhmm hmm." Lucy tugged at her lips, trying to remove the invisible sutures from her lips.

"Not yet, girly." The woman said, "I think I have a couple more things to tell you that you may not know about. For one, you are going to stop aging soon enough and you really need to be careful with who you surround yourself with the first few days after you wake up. The magic that you now have it very special and it will protect you and your friends. As corny and Winx Club-ish as it sounds, you were chosen to represent me on Earth and help your friends. Sorry but that is all I can tell you because you need to figure the rest out yourself!"

"MHM!?" Lucy was waving her arms around in desperation. She still didn't have her name and what the heck was going on right now?

"You are such a strange thing, Blondie." The woman sat down on of the pews near where Lucy was standing, sort of glaring at the lady. "Every wonder why you accepted this situation so easy and so quickly? Because it felt right and natural to die then come back- Oh! Speaking of coming back, your transformation is almost done and Natsu is going to be worried if I keep you any longer Blondie." The woman pinched her thumb and index finger in front of her then moved them in a straight line across her body. Lucy felt a tug on her lips and then she could talk again. "Any questions, Blondie?"

"Who are you?!" As soon as she started to speak, the image of the strange woman faded, but as she disappeared, the woman's faded voice reached her ears.

"I am Sofia of Phoenix Gate."

* * *

Saul watched the blue haired, newly- turned vampire. She was the one that he picked to represent his magics on Earth. She processed the mind greater and of far more capacity than the average human, making her the perfect candidate.

The Phoenix Gate member stared at the fuzzy image for a moment before swiping his hand through the space of dense air. He needed to act on his plan tonight; this would be his only opportunity that he would ever get- a great evil and time of hardship was approaching. Saul knew that Luna and Sofia had already gone to act since their 'chosen ones' had already began the process of changing.

Saul turned and began casting a small spell- only to have the Arch Angel appear before him.

Amber (aside from Phoenix Scylla) was probably the person that Saul connected with the most out of the other members of Phoenix Gate. The angel appreciated order just as much as Saul did- being the keeper and all. One would have thought that Sofia- the _embodiment_ of _Peace_- would get along better with than everyone. She was the craziest, most unpredictable woman who loved no order. Amber, on the other hand, enjoyed talking about time lines and future events and other miscellaneous topics.

"Hello Saul," Amber's voice was deep and smooth. "I assume you are about to start communications with the human woman?"

"Well," Saul sighed as he continued the communication spell. "You wouldn't be wrong, my friend. Have you been down to Earth lately? Or just visiting the Underworld."

"I planned on going down maybe tomorrow but I may tag along with you right now, I noticed that there was a Nephilim who tried to make contact with her maybe a week ago. I've been thinking of looking into it but haven't found anything about as to why." Amber sighed and crossed his buff arms in thought. He pulled his shimmering blonde and white wings closer to his body. "Have you seen anybody else? Scylla, actually?"

The spell was complete and Saul had access to Levy's dreams now. "Nope. If I had to guess-" Saul chuckled slightly at the irony. "I would say that she was down on Earth, walking around and playing with children and puppies."

"You're probably right," Amber sighed as he stared at the space before his friend. "So what are you going to do? Go in, explain who you are and what you need her to be then disappear before she has to wake up?"

Saul nodded.

"Later, dude. I'm going to find Scylla. There's nothin' better to do since everybody is _working_ all of a sudden."

"What about Fate and Destiny? They just sit around and write and plan all day- you could help- and he's gone." Saul sighed then stepped through the hole in the air and into Levy's dreamscape.

Once there, looked around at what Levy was thinking about at the moment. And, of course, it was a library of impossible dimensions. Books lined shelves that extended in both directions for what looked like eternity as well as up.

Levy was sitting in a corner. Reading a book, he could make out the cover and author: The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde.

"I do have to agree that 'All art is quite useless', Miss Levy."

Levy looked up from her book with wide eyes. Saul approached her and took the seat beside her chair. She wasn't scared from what he could tell; only slightly confused by the stranger in _her_ dream.

"Who are you?" Levy asked as she closed her book.

"My… name is Saul, I am of Phoenix Gate and I have come to give you a gift and ask a favor."

* * *

Juvia sat on the beach; the waves lapping at her toes, the stars were shining brightly in the inky black sky. Juvia's favorite sky ornament was not in its usual place- the moon wasn't in the sky that night. No, it wasn't a new moon, she knew that. The moon wasn't in the sky at all and it was creepy.

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" A distinctly female voice sounded from behind her. Juvia whipped her head around to see who had spoken.

The woman was very pale but seemed to glow in the faint starlight. She had long, silver hair and rich blue eyes. She was maybe the same height as Juvia but was definitely older. Maybe thirty? She was very pretty, clear skin, big eyes, full cheeks and lips. "I apologize for bringing you here but we do need to talk about what is about to happen." The woman sat down next to Juvia in the sand, she extended her long legs so they being covered in the soothing water. "My name is Luna by the way."

"Juvia is Juvia," Juvia gestured to herself.

"I know. I have been watching you for a very long time. Truth be told, I have influenced some of your decisions to make sure that you ended up at Magnolia Academy. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you into a home though, that just didn't seem to be in the plans."

"So Luna-san been watching Juvia for life?"

"Yes," Luna said slowly.

"But Juvia has never seen you before."

"You haven't," Luna raised an eyebrow.

"So you _let_ Juvia grow up in orphanages and foster homes." Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Why not just take care of me yourself?"

"Because that wouldn't have worked, it killed me just as much as you hated it." Luna explained calmly, "now let me tell you what you need to hear so you can wake up and do what I need you to do- what everyone needs you to do. Okay?"

"Juvia is all ears."

"I must say that I appreciate your serious yet relaxed and to the point demeanor. As I said, my name is Luna and I am of Phoenix Gate. I came here to explain that I am about to give you the magic of Moon and Water."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't very many ways that phrase can go, Juvia." Luna smirked in the bluenette's direction, "when you wake you may understand a little bit better. I choose you for a very good reason- not everyone gets this type o gift from the source, ya know?"

Juvia was confused. _What does 'from the source' mean? Chosen? Chosen for what?_

"Chosen to represent me and my magics back on Earth."

"How-"

"Don't be stupid, I've been around as long as the sun- I'm freakin' night, Juvia. I don't think you should be weirded out by the fact that I can hear your obnoxiously loud and simple thoughts."

Juvia just kind of blinked at the confession/insult she had just received from someone in her own dream.

"Okay," the young woman turned her attention to the sand, a small part of her wanted to freak out and try to wake up but the situation felt to natural to go against.

"What else will Luna tell Juvia?"

The silver haired woman though for a moment, "you died already, be careful the next few days with who you surround yourself with, don't cut your hair and the finals you are worried about aren't as hard as you psych yourself to think.

"Your magics will also be strongest at night and they are a part of you very being so they will react as you do- you'll find out what that means later."

"Will Juvia ever be able to control them?"

"Yeah, with a little training and work you will learn to live with them."

The two sat in silence for a while as they watched the sun rise in the west- casting a golden hue across the surface of the water. As the sun rose higher into the sky, Juvia found that it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. This 'stronger in the night' thing was going to take some getting used to. Juvia turned to see Luna's image begin to fade.

"You should know that something is coming- something that needs to be stopped before it truly begins."

"What needs to be stopped?" Luna faded a little more. She was almost gone now. It was a true struggle to keep her eyes open now.

"You have to figure that out because I'm not sure. But don't worry, I will be back to check on you progress again soon. Now wake up."

Juvia felt her self-slipping into the hold of absolute nothingness.

Juvia closed her eyes to a bright sun and an empty beach.

* * *

Gray stared at the sleeping face of his girlfriend; he had witnessed the change happen before his very eyes: her wild sweating, uncomfortable tossing and turning, spitting chunks of dried blood and a few teeth. Then it stopped. Juvia was still. At first Gray thought that something wasn't right, but he noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Breathing was a good-_wonderful_- sign.

Gray sat back and starred at the woman beneath his covers. She would be awake soon and that meant she would be very hungry for her first meal.

Gray leaned over and pulled the blanket higher over her chest. Now was not the time for personal enjoyment. Gray rolled over and slid out of bed, picking up his shirt, underwear and jeans then put them on.

Fully dressed, Gray headed down to the main entrance and made his way to the guild hall. Soon enough, he was in the guild asking Mirajane for meals that he could bring back. The white-haired vampire smiled and handed him a couple of cups she had already prepared. Gray thanked her for the food as he worked his way back to the academy dorms. The strong odor of the dishes wasn't a problem; Mirajane used magic so the food would smell like human cuisine instead blood. Gray had almost made it into his room when he ran into Lyon. Immediately his guard was up, you could feel the tension in the air as it dropped in pressure from Gray's magic. Both men only starred at each other before the white haired man spoke.

"You stink of Juvia-chan," Lyon spat. "Did you change her- _ruin her_- into a filthy blood sucker like you?" Gray felt his blood boil when he spoke Juvia's name with the honorific- he didn't deserve to speak the name of his beautiful girlfriend.

"This isn't any of your business," Gray was livid on the inside but was trying to keep his composure.

"How can you kind run around, tainting and taking other's loved ones?" Lyon brushed past Gray. After a second, Lyon's words set in. Who the hell was he talking about when he said 'loved ones'? Juvia? Was he talking about Juvia? The woman he bullied for almost five years? The one he hit and belittled almost every day she came to the school?

The woman he tried to fucking _rape_?

Gray turned around to punch Lyon in the face. The white haired man's head whipped to the side be he didn't fall. Lyon turned to look at Gray, but something was different about him now. His eyes. His eyes was solid black now- no white.

"So I was right about you not being human," Gray smirked, "so what are you? Demon? Nephilim?"

Lyon bared his teeth to Gray, a fierce snarl ripping through his lips. Gray growled lowly in his throat, ready for the white haired 'man' to throw the first punch. Instead of starting a fight, Lyon stopped making the noise and stood straight up again, turned then walked on the opposite direction. His smile seemed to be taunting Gray, daring him to hit his him right in his stupid face.

"Maybe next time, blood suckin' bastard." With that, Lyon disappeared in the crowd of people.

Back at his dorm room, Gray was still fuming when he walked in and saw Juvia standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but gray underwear. Gray didn't say anything when Juvia turned to look at him, he only stared at her eyes.

The eyes that were once a stunning shade of navy blue, were now lighter, almost silver.

"Gray," her voice was silky and quiet. "I'm hungry and when does the sun set?"

* * *

Gajeel watched his petite girlfriend sleep, he could tell that she was about to wake up. Levy had unknowingly gone through the same thing Juvia and Lucy had gone through: spitting a few teeth, sweats, shaking, and the works.

Gajeel could sense that something was… different about Levy. He couldn't place exactly what was new since so many things were just that, but maybe he could figure it out when she woke up. Gajeel groaned, as much as he liked the girl (now vampiress*), he wasn't sure if he could handle a newly turned vampire. They were crazy and needed to be watched and fed all of the time. She couldn't be left alone anywhere by herself, nature spirits could easily look like a human- only their scent giving them away. Gajeel couldn't let Levy out on her own with that kind of temptation and no control, it was too risky and would draw attention to them as well as Fairy Tail.

The large and pierced man didn't need to leave the room to get her a meal unlike Natsu and Gray, he kept a 'fridge full in his room for midnight snacks.

Soon enough, he heard a small groan from the one next to him. Gajeel cracked one eye open, just enough to see Levy sitting Indian style on the bed, chest fully exposed, hair still disheveled and touching red marks covering her collarbone and neck. She looked around the room for a moment before slowly picking up one of his shirts that was on the floor. She put it on before turning to Gajeel, her stare bore into him and he noticed that her eyes were no longer hazel; well, they were still that color but now there was more of a blue and yellow tint to them. It was wierd. Some Vampires would wake up with bright red eyes (like Gajeel) symbolizing the presence of pure human blood in their systems.

Levy didn't say anything as she stood up and made her way to the fridge on the corner of Gajeel's room, she opened the small door and picked one of the foam cups and began to drink.

* * *

**OKAY_ that took much longer than I originally expected but Hey! It's done!**

***= female vampire**

**Thank you to all that faved and followed! Special thanks to: ColdBrun-3, HedgeHogofTime, Guest, and last but certainly not least artistofthemind.**

**The next chapter will be a little more bad guy oriented.**


End file.
